El Haou
by shadowblade1516
Summary: El dolor de perder a un ser querido es la maldición de todo héroe, desde el que realiza grandes logros hasta el que realiza los más simple; y en esta historia este trágico hecho no será la excepción… MAL SUMMARY LO SE TOT.
1. Prologo

**El Haou**

Mi primer fanfic de MLP FiM espero que les guste, me inspire en yugioh (todas las generaciones hasta la última LOL) y bleach, pero no es un crossover y pues que comience la historia.

Nota: Mas adelante pondré canciones (si en uno pongo más de una pues… FUCK YEAH!) Por que no se me da lo de escoger música XP

Narración normal

-Habla un personaje-

**-Piensa un personaje-**

_-Narra un personaje-_

_Canción_

Cambio de lugar o área

Y si hay algo mas lo describo después LOL

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**P**ROLOGO:

Era un día "tranquilo" en ponyville si no fuera porque todos los ponys estuvieran reunidos en el centro esperando a que algo comenzara, para ese momento una pony mejor conocida como Twilight Sparkle se montaba en la tarima del centro para decir:

- Twilight: Ejem… buenas tardes queridos ponys- dijo por el altavoz y todos le correspondieron- como sabrán dentro de unos meses será "esa" fecha importante y pues comenzare con narrarles la historia de esta fecha- dijo tranquila y así comenzó:

_Narración de Twilight:_

_-Hace mucho tiempo, para especificar cuando ecuestria se creó o mejor dicho EL UNIVERSO, solo existían 3 seres: al cual todos conocemos como "PADRE" _(Mas adelante diré quien es este personaje XP)_ la "luz" y la "oscuridad", estos últimos eran hermanos y pues al ser "únicos" ellos no tenían una forma específica pero al pasar del tiempo se aburrieron de ser los únicos habitantes y así pues cada uno tomo la forma de un ser que imaginaron y estos fueron 2 majestuosos alciornios, "luz" tomo la forma de una yegua y "oscuridad" la de un Semental así se fundieron en uno, y crearon una nueva especie, nosotros fuimos el resultado de esta y para variar, usando su poder crearon otras especies como los grifos, dragones y demás criaturas que habitan nuestro mundo, pero como en este mundo no había quien lo gobernara "luz" y "oscuridad" tomaron las riendas de esta, pero con el pasar del tiempo algo cambio; la actitud de "oscuridad" hacia los ponys se transformo de una de amor paternal a una de maldad, codicia y poder sobre ellos, provocando que "oscuridad" cambiara su forma a la de un terrible demonio para gobernar todo, pero "luz" no lo permitió y con ayuda de todos enfrento a "oscuridad", la batalla fue cruel y horrible nunca habrá otra igual a esa pero al final de esta "luz" derroto a "oscuridad" usando un poder mayor al de los elementos de la armonía, que trajo como consecuencia la caída de estos 2 seres, pero desde entonces "luz" siempre nos cuida de que "oscuridad" regrese y nosotros como agradecimiento todos los años celebramos en nombre de ella-_

_Fin Narración de Twilight._

-Twilight: Y por eso, este año la celebración se llevara a cabo en ponyville-pauso un momento- ¡así que den lo mejor de ustedes para que este año ponyville se destaque como ningún otro!- finalizo alegre haciendo que todos los ponys se alegraran y comenzara a ovacionarla, para después comenzar con los preparativos de la celebración…

Mientras tanto en otro lado…

Un joven pony caminaba por las calles de Manhattan hasta que llego a su casa y dijo:

-¿?: ¡Qué bien! Ya llego mi carta…- dijo feliz

**CONTINUARA…**

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Bueno y ¿Qué les pareció? Merece continuación, si quieren saber más, pues dejen reviews y así lo continuare…

Lamento subir este fic primero pero es que me hice brony de un momento a otro y pues no me aguante las ganas de crear un fic sobre MLP FiM

Sé que fue corto pero bueno, es solo el prologo los demás serán más largos y habrá OC´s, pero desde el siguiente los pondré y al final los describiré, LOL y pues…

GRACIAS TOTALES


	2. Number One

**El Haou**

Mi primer fanfic de MLP FiM espero que les guste, me inspire en yugioh (todas las generaciones hasta la última LOL) y bleach, pero no es un crossover y pues que comience la historia.

Nota: Aquí va la primera canción es NUMBER ONE, un OST de bleach (aviso cuando la ponen) LOL, y obvio pondré el link.

Narración normal

-Habla un personaje-

**-Piensa un personaje-**

_-Narra un personaje-_

_Canción_

**Cambio de lugar o área**

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Capitulo 1: NUMBER ONE

Un joven pony caminaba por las calles de Manhattan hasta que llego a su casa y dijo:

-¿?: ¡Qué bien! Ya llego mi carta…- dijo feliz, pero en ese momento una voz lo interrumpió

-¿?2: ¡Hermano mayor ya llegaste!- dijo una voz infantil

-¿?: Ehhh?... Ah!... Stelar que susto me diste- dijo aparentando estar furioso pero al ver la cara de cachorro que puso su hermanita (OwO) dijo- pe…pe…pero no hay problema…-dijo para tranquilizarla-JeJe v-vU-cambio su actitud- pero… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Hoy no tenían clase? O-o- pregunto extrañado

-Stelar: Teníamos, pero "Alguien" provocó un "accidente"- dijo sin especificar

-¿?. Ay dios que haremos con ella…-estaba diciendo cuando una voz femenina lo interrumpió

-¿?3: GOOD MORNING Sto…- pero antes de terminar dio de lleno contra la pared pues el joven pony esquivo su patada voladora

-¿?: ESTAS LOCA HERMANA- dijo el joven pony- y además eso lo dices para levantarme -dijo en son de victoria- no entiendo como aun eres maestra- termino rematando

-¿?3: GUAH que malo eres TOT- fingía

-¿?: oh por favor Shine eres la mayor de nosotros y te comportas como una niña pequeña- la reprendía

-Shine: No digas eso - le respondía mientras agitada las patas delanteras

-¿?. CLARO que lo digo Star se comporta más seria que tu- y al decir eso una voz le respondió desde un sillón

-Star: "Hola" hermano mayor y Ya te oí- decía la voz de una pequeña pony muy parecida a Yuzu mientras leía el periódico sentada en el sillón

-¿?: Bueno, si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto- y al terminar de decir esto; movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda y en ese momento se ve pasar una ráfaga, se oye un estruendo y un grito diciendo:

-Shine: MIS PESUCHAS RECIEN ARREGLADAS- reclamo

-¿?: Ya me conozco todos tus trucos hermana- respondió mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto

-Shine: BIEN, PERO MAMA Y PAPA TIENEN QUE HABLAR CONTIGO ALGO EN LA COMIDA…- le decía- ¿DE ACUERDO? STORM- termino llamando por el nombre a su hermanito menor

-Storm: DE ACUERDO- respondió mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si…

**CONTINUARA… (¡AHORA MISMO!XP) **

_Narra Storm:_

_Y bueno esa es mi familia o mejor dicho parte de ella, pues aun faltan mis padres, PERO BUENO, yo soy Heart Storm un joven Pegaso que vive en la gran ciudad de Manhattan, vivo con mis padres y hermanas, aun cuando ya tengo la edad suficiente para irme a vivir solo no he sido capaz, no por miedo sino porque aun no he encontrado ese lugar especial donde vivir, ocupaciones: ex estudiante de universidad ya que termine mi carrera como músico y desempleado pues hoy renuncie a mi trabajo porque solo me usaban para crear las canciones de una banda la cual se llevaba todo el crédito de mi arte; desde que renuncie esta mañana estoy buscando trabajo y la carta que me acaba de llegar es la oportunidad de esta, y como no si es mi tal vez oportunidad de entrar a la gran orquesta de Canterlot, pues hace un tiempo envié una petición para unirme a esta y aquí está la respuesta…; TIENE EL SELLO REAL DE LA PRINCESAS, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ELLA ME ESTA RESPONDIENDO, bueno comenzaré a leerla…_

_Comienza la lectura:_

_Estimado joven Heart Storm:_

_Esta carta es la respuesta a su petición como ya sabrá, y yo la princesa Celestia le informo que lamentable no podemos aceptarlo en la orquesta, no porque no quiera, sino porque sufrimos de un exceso de músicos lamentablemente, pero, por otro lado tenemos una oferta que tal vez le interesara como director de esta, pues el antiguo director ya se retiro y a partir de lo que hemos visto usted tiene un gran potencial para este cargo con las increíbles sinfonías que nos envió de su autoría, por eso le hacemos la oferta de director, pero tendrá una prueba que será en la gran gala del galope dentro de tres meses como director de la orquesta y si es buena la presentación se le aceptara automáticamente._

_Att: La princesa Celestita_

_P.S: Si acepta la oferta responda esta carta, se le enviara el pasaje de tren con todo pago para que venga a Canterlot y se le espera dentro de un mes._

_Fin de la lectura._

_Acabo de terminar de leerla y no me lo creo, cuando leí la parte de que no me aceptaban me iba a morir de la tristeza, pero cuando leí que me quieren como DIRECTOR estuve a punto de estallar de la emoción y ¿Qué hare ahora? ¡PUES OBVIO! Responderé la carta y como debo comenzar… tal vez escriba con un saludo formal… o quizás un agradecimiento… ¡O YA SE! Con esto…_

**Horas después…**

_¡QUE BIEN! Ya termine la carta… ¿Y que estoy haciendo ahora? Pues absolutamente nada lo único es descansar, rezar que mi carta llegue y practicar con mi bajo; mi papa me regalo, pues él es doctor y en una ocasión le salvo la vida a un guitarrista famoso y este como agradecimiento le regalo un bajo con su autógrafo el cual es único, pues estos son un instrumento que muy pocos han obtenido al ser muy moderno y yo estoy entre esos afortunados JAJAJA _(Pongo esto porque no he visto que este instrumento exista en la serie, y si alguno sí , que me diga en cual capitulo así podre arreglar el error LOL) _sigo practicando con él, hasta que mi "querida" hermana me llama y me hace desafinar_

-Shine: ¡STORM! ¡Papa y mama ya llegaron baja a saludar y comer!-_ dijo haciéndome enfadar pues casi me caigo de la cama por el grito, quería cogerla a madrasos y romperle lo primero que tuviera a mí alcance en la cabeza, pero obviamente no lo hare por 3 razones: _

_1. No quiero ser vulgar al frente de mis padres y hermanas menores. _

_2. Lo primero que tendría a la mano seria mi bajo y pues lo aprecio mucho como para reverenda estupidez. _

_3. "Respeto" un poquito a mi hermana mayor _

_Y que estoy haciendo en este momento respondiéndole y bajando las escaleras._

-Storm_: _Si hermana, ya estoy bajando_- Respondí cordialmente y al momento mis padres me saludaron, ellos son Heart Light mi madre y Heart Thunder mi padre_

-Light: ¡Hola hijo!, ¿Como estas?- _me saludo mi madre como siempre_

-Storm: Bien mama- _respondí cordialmente como siempre_

-Thunder: Hijo…- _me saludo como siempre mi padre_

-Storm: Padre…- _Y yo de la misma forma._

_Comimos en familia como siempre, y después les conté todo, se alegraron por mí, pero también se pusieron un poco tristes, ahora estoy en mi cuarto y acabo de recordar algo importante… ¡LOS WONDERBOLTS! Se van a presentar aquí en Manhattan dentro de 3 semanas y pues soy fan de ellos… ¡PERO! No uno desquiciado que solo piensa en unirse a ellos_ (Que "raro" esto me recuerda a alguien… O-o) _solo los admiro como un Pegaso cualquiera, en otras cosas que les pareció mi familia rara Eh?; mi madre aparte de ser una unicornio es muy alegre y también muy imaginativa que se la pasa imaginando historias desquiciadas como que mi papa fue caballero en Canterlot, por eso me parece que su Cutie Mark es un libro del cual salen las palabras; mi padre el cual también es unicornio es médico y por lo que dice mi madre era muy alocado como mi hermana Shine pero actualmente es todo lo contrario, para mi es raro pero yo no me entrometo en cosas ajenas, su Cutie Mark es un bastón con alas y enrolladas 2 serpientes ¿Extraño, no? ; Después sigue mi hermana Shine, ella y yo somos pegasos, es una desquiciada total, como vieron trata de matarme todos los días y lo peor es que ya me acostumbre a eso, su Cutie Mark es una bola demoledora acercándose a una pared, por eso creo que actúa de manera tan desquiciada; después seguiría yo pero hablare primero de mis hermanas Star y Stelar, son gemelas como imaginaran son muy parecidas pero también diferentes más específicamente en el color de su melena y su actitud, Star tiene la melena dorada pero su actitud es la de un adulto serio y por eso creo que su Cutie Mark es un portafolio, mientras tanto Stelar tiene la melena negra pero se comporta como la niña más tierna de la vida (UwU) pero aun no le ha aparecido su Cutie Mark; y por último quedo yo y me parase que soy el más loco pues ¡POR FAVOR! ¿A quién le hablo? Tal vez tengo un monologo…, ¡PERO! no estoy para esas ahora, lo único que me debe importar es mi posible futuro como director de la orquesta de Canterlot._

_Fin de la narración de Storm._

Después de eso, pasaron las 2 primeras semanas como si nada pero la tercera fue diferente pues comenzó la presentación de los wonderbolts en esta había varios fanáticos acampando para poder entrar, aunque Storm y su hermana lo negaran ellos también acamparon, al entrar comenzaron las competiciones para los aspirantes a wonderbolts y entre ellos había una pony conocida como rainbow dash y era la favorita por su técnica mejor conocida como el sonic rainboom, y aunque la mayoría esperaba ver esa técnica el único al que no le parecía gran cosa era a Storm pues él se hiso fan de los wonderbolts cuando uno de los antiguos wonderbolts conocido con el apodo de "Storm" lo salvo de un horrible accidente que hubiera acabado con su vida, pero aunque este integrante de los wonderbolts lo salvo y le dio su objeto más preciado a Storm como obsequio, no pudo sobrevivir al intentar realizar la máxima técnica de velocidad aérea mejor conocida como la "Speed Forcé" la cual tiene un inmenso poder con el que dicen se hubiera podido derrotar a Nightmare Moon y a Discord como si fueran un pedazo de mantequilla; y como era de esperarse al acabar las competiciones quien paso a la última ronda fue rainbow dash con una aplastante victoria, esta se llevaría a cabo en Canterlot el día de la gran gala del galope como gran final y el campeón sería nombrado integrante de los wonderbolts oficialmente.

Después de eso llego el día del gran viaje que sería en un total 6 días de viaje en tren hasta ponyville y después ir a las afueras del pueblo por el lado que llevara a Canterlot, y en área un transporte real lo estaría esperando para llevarlo a Canterlot.

Pero mientras se las arreglaba en su vagón del tren un paquete salió de su mochila y decía…

**-Para: Heart Storm.-**

**-De: Su familia.-**

Al leer eso decidió abrirlo, y al hacerlo salió un total de 6 cartas y una nota que decía…

**-Lee las cartas en orden o si no te ira mal muuuuuuuuy mal.-**

**-Att: Tu hermana mayor favorita, Shine ;P-**

Leyó eso y decidió hacerlo no porque tuviera miedo de su hermana porque eso le daba igual, sino por respeto a su demás familia y así comenzó…

**-Para: Heart Storm.-**

**-De: Heart Stelar.-**

**Querido hermano mayor decidimos escribir estas cartas para despedirnos, por eso deseo que te vaya bien y pues que te quiero mucho, Adiós hermano.**

**-P.s: Se que fue corta pero era lo único que tenía que decirte hermano y… siento ensuciar la hoja con mis lagrimas pero es que te extrañare mucho hermano.**

Al leer eso una lagrima salió de la mejilla de Storm pues el también los iba a extrañar y así continuo…

**-Para: Heart Storm.-**

**-De: Heart Star.-**

**Hola hermano mayor, sé que mi actitud siempre es la de un adulto responsable pero confió en que lo lograras aun cuando primero te dije que no eso era mentira, te quiero mucho y sé que tú serás quien dé la cara por nuestra familia siempre lo has sido, siempre lo eres y siempre lo serás; y pues aunque ya debería estar llorando como nuestra hermana pero no lo hare pues yo también demostrare que soy tan fuerte como tú, Adiós hermano mayor.**

Al terminar de leerlo otra lagrima salió pero decidió continuar…

**-Para: Heart Storm.-**

**-De: Heart Shine.-**

**Hola hermanito, que lindas las cartas que escribieron nuestras hermanitas ¿no?, pues lo único que a mí se me ocurre decirte es que siempre estaremos contigo y aun cuando lo más posible es que jamás nos volvamos a ver, pero siempre te apoyaremos y oirás que alguien te diga ¡GOODMORNING STORM! , Adiós hermanito.**

Cuando termino de leer la carta sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas pero continuo…

**-Para: Heart Storm.-**

**-De: Heart Light.-**

**Mí pequeño hijo, cuanto has crecido a un recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño potrillo y dabas tus primeros pasos, o cuando por primera vez volaste, pero lo que nunca olvidare es ese doloroso día en el cual casi te perdemos sino hubiera sido por ese Pegaso, por eso se que lograras grandes cosas hijo aun cuando lo niegas, con eso me despido mi querido hijo.**

Apenas había acabado de leer la carta pero ya no aguantaba más estaba llorando a mares aun cuando siguió con la de su padre

**-Para: Heart Storm.-**

**-De: Heart Thunder.-**

**No tengo nada que decirte hijo lo único es que siempre estaremos contigo así que confiamos en ti, con cariño: tu padre.**

Aun cuando sabía que su padre no era bueno expresándose entendía todo lo que la carta decía por eso siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormido.

**Mientras tanto en otro lado…**

-¿?: Oh mi niño…, llora, ¡LLORA!, así será mejor…, mi plan se está llevando a cabo y por fin podre vengarme de ustedes malditas basuras…- y después de decir esto se partió de la risa pero no una cualquiera, sino una macabra que fue pausada diciendo- ¡HERMANOS MIOS! Llevaremos la primera fase de mi plan demostrando nuestro poder al eliminar a los wonderbolts y su nuevo integrante en la gran gala del galope- y esta vez término riéndose de manera aun más macabra.

**Regresando con Storm…**

Los días pasaron rápido en el tren y al llegar a ponyville era muy temprano, pero si que había bulla y a partir de lo que había escuchado del pueblo había una pony fiestera la cual siempre celebraba la llegada de un nuevo pony, así que iría con cuidado para llegar a Canterlot, pero al llegar al centro del pueblo encontró que todos se preparaban para la llegada de una pony y casi todo decía "¡BIENVENIDA RAINBOW DASH, FELICIDADES POR GANAR!" , se tranquilizó al ver eso pero lo que escucho lo detuvo:

-AppleJack: Pinkie pie como se te pudo olvidar la canción para rainbow dash- pregunto enojada una pony naranja con melena amarilla y, a esta otra pony de piel rosada y melena aun mas rosada le contesto cantarinamente

-Pinkie Pie: _¡Lo siento!..._- dijo con vos cantarina- pero de la emoción de que rainbow gano me hiso olvidar escribir la canción XP- se excusaba

-AppleJack: ¿Y ahora que le diremos a la banda?- decía desilusionada

-Pinkie Pie: No lo sé AppleJack- dijo como si nada.

Storm al ver eso decidió ayudar, entonces busco con la mirada a la banda, fue hasta ellos, les dijo que tenía la canción y que les ayudaría a presentarla, practicaron las 2 horas que tuvieron antes que les avisaran que ya seria la presentación, entonces ellos le preguntaron que cuando les preguntaran quien les dio la canción él les dijo que respondieran que un amigo.

Y entonces hay oyeron cuando decían que llego y alguien les dijo "COMIENZEN"

**Mientras tanto…**

Las chicas estaban emocionadas ya todas se habían reunido, por fin celebrarían el triunfo de rainbow y aunque no sabían cómo obtuvieron una canción, esperaban que fuera buena y ver a quien se las había dado para agradecerle su favor.

Y en ese momento AppleJack dio la señal:

-AppleJack: ¡AHORA!- para ese momento se levanto el telón y la banda se preparo.

(Comienza la canción: Number One, ost de bleach, no sé el autor XP y este es el link: http:./www..youtube..com/watch.?v=k8rmS._Pv0lo ; quiten los puntos para que se ponga)

La música comienza a sonar, se escucha el sonido de la batería con buen ritmo y velocidad para solo haber practicado 2 horas pero de un momento a otro un instrumento extraño que parece una guitarra suena, es tocada por un Pegaso con mucha facilidad y ahí se dan cuenta que es un nuevo invento, pero antes de decir algo comienzan a sonar otros de los instrumentos con mayor ritmo y las vocalistas se preparan para empezar a cantar mientras siguen la música con su baile y se vuelve a oír ese tipo de guitarra…

_If you wanna see some action__  
><em>_Gotta be the centre of attraction__  
><em>_Make sure that they got their eyes on you, like the face that you see on every magazine___

_Be the focus of attention__  
><em>_Be the name that everyone must mention__  
><em>_Come out from the shadows, it's your time, cost tonight is the night for everyone to see___

_It's natural__  
><em>_You know that this is where you gotta be, it must be your destiny__  
><em>_Sensational__  
><em>_And you believe that, this is what you've waited for and it's you that they all adore, so baby___

_Now you feel like number one__  
><em>_Shining bright for everyone__  
><em>_Living out your fantasy, the__  
><em>_Brightest star for all to see__  
><em>_Now you feel like number one__  
><em>_Shining bright for everyone__  
><em>_Living out your fantasy, you're the__  
><em>_Brightest star there's ever been__  
><em> 

Todas quedan con la boca abierta y más que nadie rainbow dash… _  
><em> 

_Feel the heat that's all around you__  
><em>_Flashing lights and ecstasy surround you__  
><em>_Everybody wants a piece of you; you're the queen of the scene, living in a dream___

_It's natural__  
><em>_You know that this is where you gotta be, it must be your destiny__  
><em>_Sensational__  
><em>_And you believe that, this is what you've waited for and it's you that they all adore__  
><em> 

Se oye la guitarra…_  
><em> 

_Now you feel like number one__  
><em>_Shining bright for everyone__  
><em>_Living out your fantasy, the__  
><em>_Brightest star for all to see__  
><em> 

Comienza un solo de guitarra que deja a más de uno con envidia…

___This is what you've waited for and it's you that they all adore___

_Now you feel like number one__  
><em>_Shining bright for everyone__  
><em>_Living out your fantasy, the__  
><em>_Brightest star for all to see__  
><em>_Now you feel like number one__  
><em>_Shining bright for everyone__  
><em>_Living out your fantasy, you're the__  
><em>_Brightest star there's ever been_

Después de eso todos quedaron sorprendidos y rainbow que se moría de la alegría por su canción y aun cuando no se acababa la música se dieron cuenta que el que más sobresalía era el guitarrista…, al acabar la canción fueron para hablar con él; pero se enteraron que él era quien dio la canción para rainbow dash, que ya se había ido y lo único que había dicho era ser un "amigo" de ellas…

**Mientras a las afueras de ponyville…**

Storm iba feliz, acababa de ayudar a esas ponys a demostrar el afecto que tenían por su amiga.

Mientras por otro lado acababa de asegurar que su música era buena y ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era presentarse con la princesa Celestia; en ese momento diviso a los pegasos que lo llevarían a Canterlot corrió hasta ellos, mostro el distintivo que le dieron, se monto y se fueron hacia Canterlot…

**Continuara… (Ahora si XP)**

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

¿Qué es lo que sucederá en la gran gala del galope?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Storm con todo esto?, ¿En verdad morirán los wonderbolts y su nuevo integrante?, esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo…

**Y que les pareció BUENO, MALO O MUCHO MAS…**

**PERO POR EL MOMENTO VA LA DESCRIPCION DE MI OC:**

**Heart Storm: **Un joven Pegaso que ha vivido toda su vida en Manhattan hasta hace poco cuando se le convoco para tomar el puesto como director de la orquesta real de Canterlot, no ha tenido una vida fácil aunque lo aparente pues tiene un oscuro pasado que su familia no sabe o eso cree él, su mayor y único hobbie es la música en la cual se destaca como ninguno; su mayor héroe es un ex integrante de los wonderbolts que lo salvo de un trágico accidente, murió intentando realizar una técnica aérea conocida como "Speed Forcé", le dejo como recuerdo un collar que desde que se lo dio nunca se quita, es negro en forma de copo de nieve y en el centro tiene una piedra preciosa con una forma extraña de color carmesí que el identifica como un corazón y una corona juntos, al decir esto le a producido ser la de muchos y aunque para la mayoría el collar daría mala espina es agradable y especial, produciendo que muchos lo deseen obtenerlo sin fruto alguno; la apariencia de Storm es normal, ni muy desarrollado ni muy poco desarrollado, su color es gris con melena negra y un extraño mechón carmesí, color de ojos cafés con toques de rojo, su Cutie Mark es un gran corazón muy parecido a un escudo el cual todos identifican como "el que proteger a los que ama" y una corona negra con aura morada que nadie a podido descifrar hasta el momento.

**Y que les parece; ustedes dicen, habrá muchas parejas y una Yuri (Chica y chica para los que no entiendan) que ustedes decidirán por medio de los reviews, la que quieran, pero primero se hará conteo de votos LOL y a partir de la cantidad si quieren agregare Lemon y todo lo que quieran, también decidirán con quien se queda el personaje principal (Storm) y me pueden decir que canciones quieren que ponga más adelante.**

**También lamento subirlo tan tarde pero no pude antes pues primero tuvieron que llevarse mi compu para arreglarlo pues se le metió un troyano LOL T-T, luego lo actualizaron y para finalizar casi pierdo el archivo; pero no se preocupen pues el próximo lo subo el sábado ya que es mi cumpleaños XD (aparezco celebrando como si no hubiera mañana) y si no hay nada más que decir pues…**

**GRACIAS TOTALES…**

**P.S: **Después describo a los otros OC's es que me dio flojera y por ahora no tienen mucha importancia, pero luego si.


	3. ¡¡¡Fell the power!

**El Haou**

Mi primer fanfic de MLP FiM espero que les guste, me inspire en yugioh (todas las generaciones hasta la última LOL) y bleach, pero no es un crossover y pues que comience la historia.

Nota: Aquí va la segunda canción es Libera Me From Hell, OST de TENGEN TOPPA GURREN LAGANN! (Aviso cuando la ponen) LOL, y obvio pondré el link.

Narración normal

-Habla un personaje-

**-Piensa un personaje-**

_-Narra un personaje-_

_Canción_

**Cambio de lugar o área**

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Capitulo 2: Feel the power.

Storm estaba tranquilo, hacia algunas horas había llegado a Canterlot, tenido su presentación con las princesas y aunque estuvo ansioso al principio pero luego de unos momentos se tranquilizo, después almorzaron y aunque para las princesas el almuerzo fue normal para Storm no, pues aparte de que le sirvieron muchas cosas se sintió incomodo al darse cuenta que la princesa luna no la dejara de ver de manera continua y picara.

Por eso decidió salir un rato para conocer la ciudad Canterlot y su futura nueva forma de vida…

**Mientras tanto… **

En un área de los alrededores de Canterlot un Alicornio desconocido aterrizaba, para después girarse y decir…

-?: Maestro ya llegue…- decía el Alicornio- ¿ahora qué sigue?- pregunto

-?2: _Excelente_- le respondió una vos desde otro lugar- _Ahora la siguiente parte del plan…- _pauso para decir después_- ¡infiltrarte en Canterlot!- _y luego partirse de risa

-?: Si señor- dijo la otra vos para después continuar con su misión…

**Regresando con Storm…**

Acababa de llegar de su "auto-tour" por Canterlot, pero digamos que no se sentía tan cómodo como quería, pues desde que llego al palacio alguien lo seguía y a Storm no le agrada esto mucho que se diga, por eso decidió averiguar quién era el que lo seguía.

Así que continuó su camino, hasta que llego a un giro en el cual su perseguidor lo perdió de vista, esto le dio a Storm el tiempo suficiente para esconderse y esperar a que su perseguidor apareciera mientras seguía buscándolo; se fijo bien en él y se dio cuenta que era otro Pegaso, pero este tenía la armadura de la guardia de la princesa Celestia, pero este aun sin confianza espero a que el Pegaso se distrajera para saltarle encima y decirle…

-Storm: ¡Aja!- grito al saltarle encima- ¡ ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué me persigues?, ¿Acaso alguien te contrato para matarme?, ¿Quién fue?, ¿Para qué quieren matarme?...- pero antes de seguir con su interrogatorio incriminativo le dijo- Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto extrañado

-?3: Eh?... S-Si claro…- respondió a tartamudeos aun en estado de shock

-Storm: Que bien…- le dijo mientras se le quitaba de encima- Pero… aun así ¿Quién eres? y ¿Por qué me persigues?- le volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez más tranquilo y con una actitud más seria

-?3: A pues vera… soy Loyalty Striker (Leal Delantero) y lo seguía porque las princesas me pusieron como su guardaespaldas joven Storm- dijo haciendo la venia- yo… lo siento mucho, debí a verle avisado antes… pero pensé que como usted estaba conociendo la ciudad sería mejor cuidarlo a escondidas para que no se incomodara y decirle después o que las mismas princesas le informaran, pero me salió todo mal…- decía sin ánimos

-Storm: Oye hermano, no te preocupes por eso…-dijo animándolo un poco- pero aun así creo que te excediste…- dijo haciendo que volviera a desanimarme- Ughhh… ¡CAMBIANDO DE TEMA! Creo que podría enseñarme el castillo, ¿O, no es así amigo guardaespaldas?- le pregunto pero lo que vio lo dejo en blanco

-Loyalty: Ehhh… Pues… Vera… Yo… Yo… también soy nuevo aquí- respondió tartamudeando un poco sonrojado, haciendo que Storm se sorprendiera- y si aquí alguien de los 2 conoce más este lugar es usted, pues yo llegue hasta hace unas 2 o 3 horas apenas… JeJe…-termino agachándose

-Storm:¡ ¿Q-Q-Q-QUE?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Storm en ese momento- Acaso... Acaso… ¡ ¿ACASO NO ERES DE AQUÍ?- le grito asustando al pobre Pegaso que le respondió

-Loyalty: N-N-N-No, pues apenas acabe mi entrenamiento en ciudad Nimbo… pero soy del pueblo que se ve desde aquí llamado Ponyville…- respondió asustado

-Storm: Hummm… Así que eres de ese pueblo ¿no?...- se decía a sí mismo- ¡ ¿PERO ESO QUE ME IMPORTA?… no lo puedo creer… ¿En serio?... ¿En verdad?… ¡AGHHH!...- grito exasperado

-Loyalty: ¿S-S-S-Se encuentra bien… joven Storm?- pregunto el Pegaso muy asustado

-Storm: Si…- respondió serio y cortante- Y 2 cosas más… Deja de decirme "joven" que eso me hace sentir incomodo solo llámame Storm ¿De acuerdo? y ya vámonos de aquí que tengo que hacer muchas cosas…- termino amargado

-Loyalty: S-S-Si Jo… ¡STORM!- dijo recordando lo que le pidió Storm

Y así pasaron las 2 primeras semanas, en las cuales Storm preparo lo que presentaría en la gran gala del galope y se hiso amigo de Loyalty.

Todo era así hasta que un día la princesa llamo a Storm para informarle de algo.

Acababa de desayunar pues en el castillo se levantaban mes temprano de lo normal por eso fue hasta la princesa y se presento

-Storm: ¿Me llamaba princesa?- pregunto mientras él y Loyalty quien lo acompañaba le hacían la venia

-Celestia: Storm, que alegría verte- dijo la princesa- te llame por lo siguiente…- al decir eso se corrió hacia un lado y dejo ver a la banda de Canterlot- desde hoy practicaras con la orquesta de Canterlot, ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo

-Storm: Guau…- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, para luego decir- Ah…, mucho gusto soy Storm- se presento, para luego comenzar sus prácticas…

**Mientras tanto en ponyville…**

Una Pegaso de crin multicolor dormía, hasta que oyó una tonada muy conocida para ella que la despertó…

-Rainbow: Ummm…- bostezaba mientras paraba su alarma- buenos días Tank- saludo a su tortuga mascota- que hermoso día y mejor aun comenzarlo mientras escucho mi canción favorita- dijo mientras tarareaba la canción y la volvía a poner- no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 2 semanas desde que escuche esta canción por primera vez…- decía mientras se volvía a acostar en su cama hecha de nubes- y lo mejor de todo es que es tan genial como yo…- sonrió alegre y soñadoramente- pero aun así no he encontrado a quien la compuso, ¡PERO JURO QUE LO ENCONTRARE!- grito a los cuatro vientos- y se lo agradeceré mucho- y después de eso se preparo para su día de labor como de costumbre…

Y así paso el tiempo, para ser más exactos el mes y medio restante para que fuera la gran gala; entre las prácticas de Storm y la gran orquesta, visitando los diferentes lugares de Canterlot y enviando regalos a su familia; por otro lado las cosas en ponyville también pasaron tranquilas y rápidas sin molestar a nadie; y por ultimo pero no menos importante el Alicornio que llego a Canterlot ya se había infiltrado entre las filas de la guardia real y encontrado su objetivo ahora lo que faltaba era demostrar el poder de su gran líder…

**En el día de la gran gala del galope…**

Storm y la orquesta se estaban preparando para la presentación y era por eso estaban practicando toda las presentaciones por última vez…

Y entre medio de la bulla Storm llamo la atención de todos…

-Storm: ¡OIGAN TODOS PONGAN ATENCION!- grito llamando la atención de todos, haciendo que los instrumentos y las conversaciones ajenas- ejem… como todos sabrán hoy es la gran gala…- decía mientras todos esperaban alguna información más nueva- y como es de esperar debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros para nuestra presentación…- comenzaba terminar- y si no llegara a ser escogido como el nuevo director de le orquesta quiero decirles que fue un honor trabajar con ponys como ustedes- al terminar su discurso todos o aclamaron y se pusieron a realizar una pre-celebración.

**En el gran salón… (o como se llame XP)**

Todos los invitados ya se encontraban reunidos y eso incluye a las guardianas de la armonía las cuales aprendieron la lección después de su ultima gala (LOL) por eso esta vez todas estaban juntas incluyendo al pequeño spike, pero de un momento a otro la princesa las llamo

-Twilight: ¿Princesa Celestia, nos llamaba?- pregunto cuando llegaron ante la presencia del a princesa

-Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, mi alumna estrella claro que las llamaba…- pero antes de continuar se dio cuenta de la pregunta que venía- y no es por nada urgente… por ahora…- finalizo meditando

-Twilight: Que… bien…- dijo un poco extrañada- entonces… ¿Por qué?- pregunto de nuevo

-Celestia: Acaso… ¿no leíste mi carta?- pregunto indecisa a lo cual Twilight y las otras ponys contestaron haberla leído- ¿Enserio…?- volvía a preguntar y ellas volvía a afirmar- De acuerdo… entonces… ¿No habrá problema, si me vuelvo una terrible dictadora que enviara a la luna a todo aquel que no haga lo que le ordene o no me agrade, a lo cual ustedes no se interpondrán para nada y tampoco intentaran detenerme, como especifica mi carta, verdad…?- pregunto seria, viendo como las ponys se asustaban al oír eso

-Twilight: Cl-Cl-Cl-Claro princesa… ¿Cierto… chicas?- dijo volteando a ver a sus amigas las cuales solo afirmaron con la cabeza y arrepintiéndose de no haber leído la carta por hacerle caso a sus amigas cuando le dijeron que no era necesario, pues solo debía ser para darle las boletas; por otro lado Celestia sonrió al ver eso, porque significaba que "AL FIN" su alumna estaba dejando de ser una cerebrito que solo vivía de leer libros, sino que ya comenzaba a actuar conforme a su edad, aunque de todos modos le pareció una falta de respeto por parte de su estudiante no haber leído la carta

-Celestia: Que bueno…Oh! Y por cierto lo que decía la carta, era que tu mi querida alumna estrella y tus amiga fueron escogidas por mí como las jurados para saber si el aspirante a director de la orquesta que se presentara hoy será escogido como este…- dijo en son de victoria (poniendo una cara seductora a lo princesa molestia LOL), mientras las guardianas de la armonía se morían de la vergüenza por la metida de pesuñas tan grande que hicieron en frente de la princesa, pero antes de que ellas pudieran excusarse o que la princesa les restregara su broma en la cara un pony que estaba en el escenario llamo la atención de todos…

-Loyalty (lo escogí a el pues no se me ocurrió ningún otro XP): Ejem… Eh…Eh…Eh… Bu-Bu-Bu-Buena noches a todos…- dijo el pobre Pegaso tímido mientras todos lo miraban con una cara de "Y a este que le pasa"- Hoy… Hoy como es una fecha importante, se presentara el aspirante a director a la orquesta de Canterlot Heart Storm y pues… aquí esta…- después de esa fallida presentación (De manera épica O-O) se apagaron las luces, se abrieron las cortinas que no dejaban ver a la orquesta (aquí viene la canción entonces este es el link: http:./www..youtube..com/watch?v=.VT6LFOIofRE ya saben solo quitan los puntos extra)

Comienza la música pero lo que se oyen son cantos y violines únicamente, pero de un momento a otro comienza a sonar el piano nada más y es acompañado de que se prenden las luces; se ve a la orquesta, un grupo de bailarines y en el centro un Pegaso esperando para cantar, pero por ningún lado está el aspirante a director y de un momento a otro comienza a cantar el Pegaso:

_Do the impossible  
>see the invisible<br>raw! Raw!  
>Fight the power!<em>

_Touch the untouchable  
>break the unbreakable<br>raw! Raw!  
>Fight the power!<em>

_Power to the peeps, power for the dream  
>still missing piece scattering, so incomplete<br>we be the most incredible soldier from underground  
>see how easy, they all fall down<br>digging to the core to see the light  
>Let's get out of here babe, that's the way to survive, ya<br>top of the head, I'm on the set  
>do the impossible, don't you wanna bet?<br>Cuz, a lot of things changed, we be waiting in vain  
>if you wanna get by, no pain no gain<br>wow! fakers wanna test me again  
>sorry, my rhyme's gonna snatch your brain, you<br>I'm still starving for the straight up shit  
>we gonna make it happen with the crazy rap skill<br>get ready to rumble, now is the time, uh huh  
>if you ain't know, now you know<br>good luck fellows!_

_[Libera me, Domine, de morte aeterna,  
>in die illa tremenda. in die illa<br>Quando coeli movendi sunt terra,  
>Dum veneris judicare saeculum per ignem.<br>__Tremens factus sum ego et timeo,  
>Dum discussio venerit atque ventura ira.]<em>

_2nd verse dedicates to the real peeps  
>what we got to say is so real thing<br>cuz, revolution ain't never gonna televise  
>kicking the mad flow, microphone phenotype<br>open your third eye, seeing through the overground  
>I'm about to hit you with the scream from the underground<br>whole city is covered with the cyber flavor  
>"G" is in your area, one of the toughtest enigma<em>

_[Dies illa, dies irae,  
>calamitatis et miseriae]<em>

_[dies illa dies magna]  
>Do the impossible<br>see the invisible  
>raw! Raw!<br>Fight the power!  
>Touch the untouchable<br>break the unbreakable  
>raw! Raw!<br>Fight the power!  
>[ET amara valde. et amara valde]<br>what you gonna do is what you wanna do  
>just break the rule, then you see the truth<br>this is the theme of "G" coming through baby!  
>Raw! Raw!<br>Fight the power!_

_FIGHT THE POWER!_

_[Requiem aeterna, Dona eyes Domine]  
>Do the impossible<br>see the invisible  
>raw! Raw!<br>Fight the power!  
>Touch the untouchable<br>break the unbreakable  
>raw! Raw!<br>Fight the power!  
>What you gonna do is what you wanna do<br>just break the rule, and then you see the truth  
>this is the theme of "G" coming through baby!<br>Raw! Raw!  
>Fight the power!<em>

_[Requiem aeterna, Dona eyes Requiem]  
>Do the impossible<br>see the invisible  
>raw! Raw!<br>Fight the power!  
>Touch the untouchable<br>break the unbreakable  
>raw! Raw!<br>Fight the power!  
>What you gonna do is what you wanna do<br>just break the rule, and then you see the truth  
>this is the theme of "G" coming through baby!<br>Raw! Raw!  
>Fight the power!<em>

_[ET lux perpetua luceat eis]  
>what you gonna do is what you wanna do<br>just break the rule, then you see the truth  
>this is the theme of "G" coming through baby!<br>Raw! Raw!  
>Fight the power!<em>

_[Libera me, Domine]  
>Do the impossible<br>see the invisible  
>raw! Raw!<br>Fight the power!_

_Raw! Raw!  
>Fight the power!<br>Raw! Raw!  
>Fight the power!<br>Raw! raw!  
>Fight the power!<br>Raw! Raw!  
>Fight the power!<br>Raw! Raw!  
>Fight the power!<br>Raw! Raw!  
>Fight the power!<br>[Libera me, Domine]  
>raw! Raw!<br>Fight the power!  
>Raw! Raw!<br>Fight the power!  
>Raw! Raw!<br>__Fight the power!  
>Raw! Raw!<br>Fight the power!_

Cuando la cancion acabo, todos quedaron sorprendidos pues era la mescla perfecta entre música clásica y moderna, y todos los integrantes de la orquesta participaban sin excepciones, pero el que más sobresalió fue el Pegaso que no solo canto sino también toco el piano; después de eso comenzaron a interpretar otras canciones…

(Si lo desean pueden colocar cualquiera de las siguientes o las que ustedes deseen para ambientar: http:./www..youtube..com/watch?v.=twqM56f_cVo , http:./www..youtube..com/watch?v.=oZSIGZX7Crk se que es corta pero me agrada … no se me ocurren mas así que ustedes deciden que poner LOL)

Las chicas estaban impresionadas pero antes de decir algo la princesa actuó primero…

-Celestia: Guardia…- llamo al tímido Pegaso el cual voló hasta ella inmediatamente

-Loyalty: ¿S-S-S-Si su majestad?- pregunto tan tímido como siempre

-Celestia: Acércate…- le dijo y este accedió, después de un rato de que la princesa le diera una explicación el guardia tímido asintió, bajo para hablar con el Pegaso que canto la cancion se rieron de algo y después subieron

-Storm: ¿Princesa, me llamaba?- pregunto tranquilo

-Celestia: Joven Storm que alegría verlo -dijo tranquila- te llame para lo siguiente…- dijo corriéndose a un lado y dejando ver a las ponys- ellas son las guardianas de la armonía- dijo dejando sorprendido al joven Pegaso- y he optado porque ellas tomen la última decisión…- pauso por un momento- así que… mis ponys ¿Qué decidieron?- les pregunto a lo cual Twilight dijo lo siguiente

- Twilight: Princesa, ¿podría darnos un momento?- pregunto, a lo cual ella asintió y entonces salieron disparadas al corredor para decidir.

**En el corredor…**

-Twilight: Chicas… ¿qué hacemos?- pregunto

-Rarity: A mí me pareció un Pegaso apuesto, así que ya tiene mi voto- respondió ella coquea

-AppleJack: Pues yo no sé, pero… creo que lo he visto antes ¿No creen?- dijo tan honesta como siempre

-Todas: Hummm…- pensaban todas hasta que…

-Pinkie: ¡AHHH!...- grito asustando a todos- ¡UH! ¡Uh! Yo sé, yo sé…- repetía- él fue quien dio la cancion para rainbow…- dijo asiendo que todas recordaran

-Fluttershy: Es cierto…- dijo y todas le dieron la razón

-Rainbow: No lo puedo creer…- dijo sorprendida

-Twilight: Entonces… está decidido…- después de eso todas afirmaron y se fueron a dar su decisión

**De vuelta en el salón…**

Las ponys llegaron y entonces…

-Twilight: Princesa ya tomamos nuestra decisión…- dijo he hiso una pausa dramática- y es que ¡SI!- dijo eufórica, entonces todos se alegraron, obviamente el mayor fue Storm que al momento recibió un gran abrazo por parte de todos, excepto de la princesa que solo lo felicito con una sonrisa.

Después de unos momentos las chicas se le quitaron de encima y dijeron:

-Twilight: Las razones solo fueron 2: la primera porque eres un gran músico y la orquesta merece a alguien como tú y la segunda es…- no pudo terminar la segunda pues una eufórica Pinkie la interrumpió gritando

-Pinkie: ¡POR QUE TU FUISTE QUIEN LE DIO ESA MAGNIFICA CANCION A RAINBOW CUANDO LLEGO DE HABER GANADO ESA COMPETENCIA!- después de eso todos rieron, un rato después todos estaban celebrando y se conocieron mejor, pues gracias a la música que Storm dio (Inserten cancion que deseen… claro está) era más divertida que la última vez que ellas asistieron a esta (La cual termino como un tremendo desastre como ya lo sabrán -.-) y entonces la princesa dio un anuncio:

-Celestia: Queridos súbditos debo informarles que la orquesta tiene un nuevo director… ¡Heart Storm!...- después de eso los focos se dirigieron a Storm y todos lo felicitaban- y también que hoy se llevara acabo la última fase del torneo para ver quién será el nuevo integrante de las wonderbolts, así que salgan para ver esta maravillosa competencia y espero que el mejor gane- término y en eso todos salieron para ver la competencia…

**En los jardines del castillo…**

Todo se había preparado para la competencia la cual sería una carrera entre todos los participantes y quien la ganara seria proclamado como el nuevo integrante de los wonderbolts.

La carrera comenzó, todos estaban atentos pero Loyalty llamo a Storm para decirle…

-Loyalty: Storm…- le hablo

-Storm: ¿Si? -Le respondio

-Loyalty: Tengo que ir…- le aviso pero Storm solo lo miro raro- ya sabes…- dijo haciendo pero Storm seguía sin entender- a regar las plantas…- seguía insistiéndole hasta que el comprendió (Al fin -.-U)

-Storm: Oh… Claro, eso ni me lo tienes que pedir…- le respondio un poco asqueado a lo cual el otro Pegaso salió como quien sabe que…

**En los cielos del castillo…**

El misterioso Alicornio sobre volaba mientras sucedía la carrera y entonces…

-?: Maestro ya va a finalizar la carrera…- le informo

-?2: Excelente…, sigue con la ultima parte de la fase del plan…- le respondio

-?: Si… Maestro- dijo para continuar con su maléfico plan…

**De regreso en el jardín…**

La carrera termino y como era de esperarse gano rainbow con una aplastante victoria la cual tuvo un total de 3 vueltas de diferencia mínimo entre rainbow y sus contrincantes, (LOL) y entonces se preparaban para felicitar a rainbow y entregarle su premio, la membrecía como nueva integrante de los wonderbolts…

Por otro, lado Storm preparaba la cancion de rainbow, se dio cuenta de algo insólito, vio como un Alicornio desconocido preparaba un hechizo el cual tenía como objetivo a los wonderbolts y a rainbow pero el automáticamente se lanzo contra rainbow…

Ya todo iba en su camino, los wonderbolts iban a dar entrega del premio a rainbow, pero para su sorpresa un Pegaso desconocido la empujo a un lado…, lo que ocurrió enseguida fue repentino para todos se vio como unos círculos brillantes aparecían debajo de los wonderbolts, rainbow y Storm, como un rayo acompañado de una explosión sucedió y un grito de dolor desgarrador…

**Continuara…**

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

¿Qué fue esa explosión?, ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver algo con Storm?, ¿Qué será lo que ocurrirá?... vean esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo…

**Y que les pareció BUENO, MALO O MUCHO MAS…**

**PERO POR EL MOMENTO VA LA DESCRIPCION DE MI SEGUNDO OC:**

**Loyalty Striker: **Un tímido Pegaso de ponyville, que se unió a la guardia real en ciudad Nimbo y actualmente es el guardia personal de Heart Storm, su vida ha sido sencilla por eso es que se volvió guardia pero a cambio a tenido el problema de que es muy tímido, su único "hobbie" si se le puede llamar es cumplir con las metas que se impone no importa que…, su mayor héroe fue su padre que también fue guardia real pero que murió salvando a sus camaradas de un feroz dragón, su mayor tesoro es su Cutie Mark pues fue gracias a su padre que la obtuvo; su apariencia es normal, aunque es más alto y corpulento que Storm como es tímido parece enano en comparación pues se recoge, su color es blanco con melena azul oscura, ojos color azul plateado, y su Cutie Mark es una espada con dos alas y un aura dorada; y es valiente cuando se requiere.

**Y que les parece (repito); ustedes dicen, habrá muchas parejas y una Yuri (Chica y chica para los que no entiendan) que ustedes decidirán por medio de los reviews, la que quieran, pero primero se hará conteo de votos LOL y a partir de la cantidad si quieren agregare Lemon y todo lo que quieran, también decidirán con quien se queda el personaje principal (Storm) y también Loyalty, me pueden decir que canciones quieren que ponga más adelante.**

**También lamento subirlo tan tarde pero no pude antes gracias a que estuve de evaluaciones bimestrales (las más importantes del periodo TOT) pero no se preocupen pues el próximo lo subo ya la siguiente semana que es "semana santa" y para eso tendré mucho tiempo, y si no hay nada más que decir pues…**

**GRACIAS TOTALES…**

**P.S: **Después describo a los otros OC's es que me dio flojera y por ahora no tienen mucha importancia, pero luego sí.


	4. A Good Day? …

**El Haou**

Mi primer fanfic de MLP FiM espero que les guste, me inspire en yugioh (todas las generaciones hasta la última LOL) y bleach, pero no es un crossover y pues que comience la historia.

Nota: Aquí va la segunda canción es Me muero por conocerte, cancion entre la banda La Oreja De Van Gogh y Alex Ubago (Aviso cuando la ponen) jamás creerán quienes la cantan LOL, y obvio pondré el link.

Nota2: Lamento subir el capitulo tan tarde pero solo pude hasta hoy pues me habían quitado el computador gracias a que me fue mal en una materia, ¡TE ODIO CUCHA DE CIENCIAS! Y tengo una sorpresa para todos XP, otra cosa es que he podido leer los fan fics que me gustan gracias a que tengo un celular con Wi-Fi.

Narración normal

-Habla un personaje-

**-Piensa un personaje-**

_-Narra un personaje-_

_Canción _

**Desclaimer: (El primero que hago LOL) Todos los personajes de MLP FiM y el programa en si no me pertenecen a mi sino a Hasbro a excepción de los que yo he creado, pero si fueran míos… ¡OMG! Sería el paraíso TOT**

**Cambio de lugar o área**

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Capitulo 3: A Good Day? …

_Narra Rainbow:_

_Estaba durmiendo cuando de pronto escuche una vos gritar… "¡DESPIERTA!" desperté automáticamente muy asustada, pero no le di importancia y en ves me, puse a alistarme para comenzar un nuevo día que consistiría en: cumplir mi deber arreglando el clima, pasear a Tank, dormir, jugar algunas bromas con y a Pinkie, otra vez dormir, visitar a las chicas, pedirle a Rarity que me arregle mi maleta, tomar una siesta, leer junto a Twilight el nuevo libro de Daring Do autografiado *O* y luego acostarme a dormir…_

_Ya me había acostado a dormir después de mi arduo día de "trabajo" cuando de repente escuche otra vez… "¡DESPIERTA!" casi grito del impacto, pero en vez de eso solo me tape la boca e hice como si nada hubiera pasado…_

_Así pasaron casi 2 meses, en lo cual me acostumbre a oír esa vos pero aun así sabia que algo no andaba bien, para mas especificar desde la gran gala cuando Storm me tacleo creyendo que la luz que apareció debajo era peligrosa para los wonderbolts y para mi, sin saber que ese era el rito de iniciación para un wonderbolt._

_Y lo único que logro con eso fue un chichón de parte mía y una burla de todos los presentes, pero si quitáramos la estupidez fue un acto muy valiente; aparte de eso, aun cuando él tuvo que quedarse por ser el director de la orquesta sigue en contacto con nosotras en especial conmigo intentando pedir disculpas aunque yo ya lo perdone pero no se lo he querido decir XP_

_Todo se volvió monótono incluyendo la voz, pero eso cambio un tranquilo día cuando de repente…_

-Rainbow: ¿¡QUE!- _le_ _grite a Pinkie cuando me dijo que la princesa había enviado una carta urgente a Twilight la cual decía que solo se podría leer cuando las Mane 6 estuvieran reunida, al oír eso me aliste lo más rápido posible, para después ir a la casa de Twilight. _

_Al llegar, ya todas estábamos reunidas así que Twilight comenzó a leer la carta…, cuando la terminó de leer nos sorprendimos con la noticia que nos dio la princesa, la cual era nada más y nada menos que unos conocidos nuestros iban a llegar a ponyville para vivir aquí; todas imaginamos muchas posibilidades de quienes serian nuestros nuevos vecinos pensamos en muchas posibilidades pero las más obvias fueron 2 que eran: La princesa luna o el príncipe Blue Blood._

_¿Por qué? Por lo más obvio claro está, si era la princesa luna, fue enviada por la princesa Celestia para que aprendiera como cambio todo en los 1000 años de su ausencia; pero si era el príncipe Blue Blood, lo envío para que aprendiera sobre el valor de la amistad._

_Seguíamos pensando en eso cuando de pronto llegaron las Cutie Mark Crusaders…_

-Scootaloo: ¡CHICAS! ¡CHICAS! Jamás se imaginaran lo que vimos…- _nos dijo la pobre pegaso muy agitada y emocionada pero antes que pudiera continuar AppleBloom la interrumpió_

-AppleBloom: ¡Es cierto!, un carruaje de Canterlot llego a las afueras del pueblo…- _decía en el mismo estado que Scootaloo pero de la misma manera Sweetie Belle la interrumpió_

-Sweetie Belle: Y de él bajaron 4 apuestos ponys- _nos termino de informar la pequeña pony de manera soñadora mientras suspiraba y sus 2 acompañantes también_

_Decidimos ir a investigar por nuestra propia cuenta, pero al llegar al sitio de los hechos no había absolutamente nada, por eso fuimos a un lugar donde pudiéramos planificar que haríamos, tomamos como opción nada más y nada menos que sugar cube; durante el camino hablamos sobre cosas fuera del tema pero al llegar a sugar cube nos impresiono ver a una gran cantidad de ponys hablando_

_Nos acercamos y vimos que entre la multitud había muchos de nuestros conocidos entre ellos nuestra amiga Cheerilee, a la cual Twilight decidió preguntar qué pasaba_

-Twilight: Hola Cheerilee, ¿Qué está pasando?- _le dijo a lo cual Cheerilee respondio_

-Cheerilee: No lo imaginaran, 4 apuestos ponys acaban de llegar a ponyville y a que no se imaginan…- _nos decía embobada nuestra amiga- _entraron al sugar cube…- _pero antes que pudiera continuar nos impresiono ver salir al señor Cake mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada y nos dimos cuenta a quién era con solo su expresión _

-Mr. Cake: Pinkie pie con que aquí estas…-_ nos dijo aliviándose, pero antes que pudiéramos decir algo nos interrumpió_- no hay tiempo que perder, todas vengan conmigo…- _nos dijo para después indicarnos_ _que lo siguiéramos_

_Entramos por la parte trasera del sugar cube y ahí estaba la señora Cake muy emocionada_

-Mrs. Cake: Chicas cuanto me alegra verlas…- _nos decía emocionada_- no se imaginan lo que está pasando…- _nos decía pero yo interrumpí…_

-Rainbow: Si, Si, ya lo sabemos un grupo de ponys llego a ponyville…-_ cuando dije eso me miraron_ _Twilight y Rarity-_ ¿Qué?- _pregunte como si nada, pero antes que me pudieran alegar la señora Cake intervino…_

-Mrs. Cake: Chicas no es momento de pelear necesitamos su ayuda con nuestros clientes pues parece ser que son de la realeza de Canterlot- _ nos decía emocionadas cuando de pronto pusimos atención en la charla de los clientes_

_-_?: Y ahí fue cuando llegamos a la entrada del comedor cuando al estar frente a la puerta le hice señas para que ella abriera pero ella también me las hiso a mí, pero el final ella abrió y cuando íbamos entrando la puerta se le cerró por detrás ¡empujándola!- _y después de eso escuchamos unas risas, eso nos enojo mucho pues al oír la voz nos dimos cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que el principito delicado Blue Blood, y que debía estar acompañado por sus amiguitos de clase alta_

_Nos sentíamos incomodas en especial Rarity que no deseaba ni siquiera oírlo, por eso decidimos que Pinkie pie y yo entregaríamos las ordenes rápidamente; así pasaron por lo menos un total de 2 horas en los cual lo único que hacíamos era llevar sus pedidos y oírlos charlar; hasta que el señor Cake salió y decidió hablar_

-Mr. Cake: Y bueno señores, ¿Qué les pareció?- _les pregunto, a los cual Blue Blood respondio_

-Blue Blood: Magnifico servicio señor Cake y una exquisita comida, los recomendare a todos mis conocidos- _respondio de manera positiva a lo cual AppleJack hiso enojar_

-AppleJack: No lo puedo creer el mal nacido llega aquí y dice que la comida es exquisita, mientras que en la gran gala dijo que toda mi comida era repugnante-_ decía nuestra amiga enojada e impotente, pero antes de poder actuar el principito volvió a hablar_

-Blue Blood: Pero primero deseamos conocer a quienes nos atendieron y cocinaron la deliciosa comida para felicitarlos- _hablo haciendo que todas sudáramos frio pues eso significaba que tendríamos que presentarnos ante ellos, por eso nos preparamos para salir…_

_Cuando salimos todas miramos a otros lados para no ver a quienes estaban a l frente nuestro pero lo que paso nos dejo sorprendidas…_

-?2: Puuuffffffffffffffff… cof… cof… no… no… lo puedo… creer… ¡son ustedes chicas!... cof… cof…- _escuchábamos una vos conocida que al levantar nuestra mirada nos dejo sorprendidas pues quienes acompañaban al principito Blue Blood eran a quienes menos nos esperábamos… _

_Al lado del principito estaban Loyalty el guardaespaldas de Storm, el mismo Storm quien era el que estaba tosiendo y para rematar ¡SOARIN! El mismísimo líder de los wonderbolts el cual estaba dándole palmadas en la espalda a Storm preocupado…_

-Soarin: Oye, Storm amigo… ¿Estás bien?- _le pregunto mientras seguía dándole golpes en la espalda_

-Storm: Si… cof… cof… es solo que… cof… cof… me sorprende volverlas a ver… cof… cof… chicas… cof… cof…- _respondio aun atorado el pobre…_

_Después de que Storm recuperara el aliento, nos explico que la razón de que ellos estuvieran ahí era porque cada uno de ellos tenía sus propios motivos; la razón del "principito" era obvia, para aprender sobre la magia de la amistad aunque el decía que eso no era necesario, pues el tenia ya amigos los cuales eran los presentes ahí; el siguiente en explicarnos fue el maravilloso y guapo líder de los wonderbolts Soarin *TT*, nos dijo que su razón era nada más y nada menos que YO, y bueno... también que quería tomar unas vacaciones, pero lo más importante era que deseaba ver cómo me estaba yendo para saber si había sido una buena adquisición para los wonderbolts y si mis destrezas eran los suficientemente buenas o si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda en ellos; el siguiente fue Storm el cual nos explico que su razón era que las princesas lo habían enviado por que aun cuando él es un buen compositor, como a cualquier otro artista el estaba pasando por un momento en el cual no tenia inspiración, por eso lo mejor era despejar su mente y que mejor lugar que ponyville, el lugar más tranquilo e interesante en toda Equestria; y por ultimo y obviamente poco interesante era Loyalty el cual estaba en ponyville con la obligación de cuidar de Storm gracias a que es su guardaespaldas._

_Luego de un rato mas charlando y mas BLA BLA BLA, decidimos que ellos se quedarían en la casa de alguna de nosotras: el primero en decidir fue Soarin tomando la opción de quedarse conmigo y así poderme chequear; después hablo AJ invitando al resto, esto incluye al "principito", pero el muy "delicadito" no acepto escudándose de que alguien como él siendo de la realeza no podía quedarse en la casa de unos simples campesinos, HUUUYYY! Eso sí que me enojó, pero antes que pudiera actuar Storm intervino y nos dijo que lo mejor era que el "principito" se quedara en la alcaldía del pueblo pues ese era el mejor lugar para alguien de su clase, el nombrado acepto sin rechistar y eso me tranquilizó un poco, pero lo siguiente sí que me animo no lo podía creer y aun sigo sin creerlo, pues nada más y nada menos que STORM, el pegaso que creía que era tan 20% Cool como yo y los wonderbolts termino siendo un simple potrillo asustado... JA! Gracias a que el también rechazo la invitación diciendo que no le agradan mucho las granjas por razones personales, pero yo creo que es porque les tiene miedo gracias ha que es un pony de ciudad y no de pueblo como nosotras, les seguía Loyalty el cual rechazo también la invitación diciendo que él debía estar cuidando de Storm, AJ se sintió triste y ofendida_ _después de que negaron su oferta de invitación de manera devastadora, pero Storm intervino negando lo que decía Loyalty explicando que el si podía quedarse donde AJ gracias a que el solo debía vigilarlo y por eso no había problemas, gracias a que en ponyville no habían amenazas contra el y en cambio, podría quedarse donde AJ y así se conocerían mejor, contra eso el derrotado Loyalty no pudo hacer nada y en cambio acepto su derrota como buen perdedor, eso alegro a AJ como si eso fuera lo que estuviera esperando... HUMMM raro no? Pero aun así eso me alegro pues no me gusta ver a mis amigas mal; y por ultimo escogió Storm, que le pidió el favor a Twilight que lo dejara quedarse en su casa pues como el dijo que mejor lugar para descansar, meditar, inspirarse para crear canciones y poder pasar tiempo con sus amigos que la biblioteca, no lo creen?...! Pues yo si, gracias a que al estar leyendo en la biblioteca he podido hacer todo lo que Storm dijo... Aunque... Eso está un poco sospechoso... OH! Ya sé porque quiere quedarse en la biblioteca Jejeje..._ (Risa y cara de pervertida por parte de Rainbow Dash, mientras que los lectores y yo al ver esto quedamos con cara de Epic LOL cuando entendemos la indirecta).

_Después de tomar la decisión nos fuimos para nuestras respectivas casas con nuestros invitados si teníamos; claro esta a excepción de Pinkie quien ya estaba en su casa; también Twilight y Storm que decidieron acompañar al principito a que se hospedara en la alcaldía; para luego ir a la casa de Twilight y poder no solo instalarse sino conocerse mejor como nuestra amiga nos dijo , pero yo creo que lo que van a hacer es pasar "tiempo de calidad juntos" (con cada nueva palabra que escribo hasta yo me sorprendido con lo que imagino para el fic o-O) y siendo franca creo que esto es bueno para Twilight pues después de todo el tiempo que llevamos como amigas todas, nos hemos enterado de muchos de los secretos de nuestras amigas y uno de ellos a sido que Twilight nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca,_ _nunca, nunca, nunca. Ha tenido un novio, Y es por las siguientes razones: su hermano Shining Amor siempre la a sobre protegido cuando se trata de estos temas, siempre le ha puesto más interés al estudio que a los machos y no a encontrado su tipo; pero desde conoció a Storm, este logro cambiarla pues se la pasa recordándonos lo que vivimos con él, también se la pasa escribiéndole cartas que luego de terminarlas o mientras las escribe se retracta y vuelve a comenzarlas de nuevo, o se emociona cada vez que llega correspondencia por medio de Derpy o Spike esperando que sean de él y si no son se deprime, pero cuando son de el JUM! como decirlo?... Ah! Ya sé, le podría llegar a dar un ataque mental de la emoción y a cada rato se la pasa pensando en el, pues sin darse cuenta en varias ocasiones a llegado a decir su nombre de manera soñadora y en las pocas ocasiones que se daba cuenta o nosotras le preguntábamos porque pensaba en el, ella nos salía con excusas patéticas... PERO! como ese no es el caso, lo único que yo sé es que esos dos van a terminar juntos y saben que, se los apuesto..._

_PERO CAMBIANDO DE TEMA! Al que en verdad importa, aun no me puedo creer que Soarin: mi amor secreto, vaya a quedarse en mi casa, CONMIGO!... Un momento... QUE ACABO DE DECIR!... Eh... Eh... Bueno... Yo... L-L-L-Lo mejor es que ol-ol-olviden lo que dije, Si? Y que esto no salga de entre nosotros, de acuerdo? Por favor, Si? Si? Si? (_Dice Rainbow poniendo la carita mas kawai que puede OWO quien se le puede resistir?, Eh?). _Bu-Bu-Bueno, pero continuando con la narración, un rato después de volar sin decirnos palabra alguna llegamos a mi casa, había un ambiente incómodo que Soarin rompió empezando una conversación para romper el hielo:_

-Soarin: Vaya que hermosa casa tienes Rainbow Dash_...- O POR DIOS! O POR DIOS! O POR DIOS! O POR DIOS! O POR DIOS! O POR DIOS! O POR DIOS! O POR DIOS! O POR DIOS! O POR DIOS!_ (No se preocupen esta vez solo son 10 a menos que ustedes deseen agregarlos por diversión XD, pero eso ya es su decisión) _Soarin me decía admirado mientras seguía viendo mi casa- _el arquitecto que la construyo sí que es un genio_- finalizo haciéndome salir un rubor casi indetectable y yo solo hable..._

-Rainbow: Si bueno... Pues veras yo fui quien la construyo...- _le respondí girando mi vista para otro lado sabiendo que lo deje atónito_- Absolutamente sola y sin ayuda de nadie gracias a que en la época que la construí me gaste todos mis ahorros solo comprando el terreno...- _admitía dejándolo aun mas sorprendido_- así que obtuve los materiales por mi cuenta claro esta de manera justa y honrada, por otro lado el diseño es único en si, por eso te puedo afirmar que no veras ninguno igual en todo Equestria- _finalicé orgullosa aun sabiendo lo que vendría seria nada más que una carcajada por parte de Soarin y una petición diciéndome que no me burle de el de manera tan exagerada y que mejor le dijera la verdad aun cuando yo sabía que era cierta mi afirmación, por eso al voltearme y ver que estaba con la boca abierta espere sus palabras..._

-Soarin: ...- _aun no asimilaba bien las cosas pero en ese momento hablo- Guau...- fue lo único que se le ocurrió_- Guau...- _repitió haciéndome enfadar un poco pues sabía que su burla seria inmensa- _no puedo creer...- _afirmaba mis suposiciones cada vez mas..._- que una atleta como tu tenga tan increíbles habilidades, no solo en el deporte sino también en el arte y la construcción- _finalizo dejándome atónita por un momento..., para luego ponerme muy sonrojada por su comentario.  
><em>  
>-Rainbow: N-N-N-No es para tanto...- <em>respondí entre atontada y soñadoramente, a lo cual él respondió...<em>

-Soarin: Que no es para tanto?...- _me pregunto de manera sarcástica_

-Rainbow: Bu-Bu-Bueno...- _trate de decir algo pero me volvió a interrumpir..._

-Soarin: Que decepción...- _hablo asiéndome sentir mal...-_ y yo que imaginaba que eras única...- _al terminar de oír sus palabras me sentir morir no se porque... Tal vez por que me di cuenta que el me apreciaba de manera especial y ahora por mi culpa se había desilusionado de manera casi total... Por eso, lo único que se me ocurrió fue comenzar a llorar sin parar..._

_Parecía una potrilla pequeña que berrinchaba por un juguete, pues me tire al piso, mientras lloraba a mares, hacia un pataleo y le pedía perdón -_-_

-Rainbow: Y-Y-Y-Yo... LO SIENTO!... BUA!... TTOTT- _repetía una y otra vez entrecortada mente por mis sollozos quejidos O/O _(OwO Rainbow Dash se ve tierna hasta cuando llora)

-Soarin: O-O-Oye no eran mis intenciones hacerte llorar Rainbow- _trataba de tranquilizarme cuando me agarro entre sus pesuñas y me dio un fuerte abrazo._

-Rainbow: Y-Y-Ya lo se... Snif!... Es... Solo que... Me puse triste al darme cuenta que te he decepcionado con mi forma de ser... Snif!...- _le explique por qué me sentía así mientras me acurrucaba entre su pecho.  
><em>  
>-Soarin: No... Fue mi culpa...- <em>dijo tratando de tranquilizarme aunque sea un poco<em>- mira... Dashi...- _cuando oí como me llamo me sorprendió, en eso levante mi vista aun con lágrimas en los ojos para mirarlo fijame_nte- Eh... No hay problema que te llame así... Cierto, Dashi?- _me pregunto, a lo cual yo solo movía mi cabeza dándole permiso para que siguiera- veras... _Lo que me decepcionó fue... Ahg...- _trataba de explicarme aun cuando no le salían las palabras correctas_- Fue que no confiaras en mi y creyeras que me iba a burlar de ti...- _termino diciéndome de todo corazón_.

_Después de eso pasamos un rato mas ahí, pero como ya estaba haciéndose de noche entramos a mi casa y que sorpresa cuando Soarin se ofreció a hacer la comida, y a que no adivinan que... LE QUEDO MAGNIFICO! Pues mientras comíamos le pregunte donde había aprendido a cocinar así y él me respondió que su otra afición aparte del deporte es la comida y también me pregunto si quería el me podría enseñar algunas de sus recetas y yo gustosa acepte; más tarde, luego de hablar de cosas triviales nos fuimos a dormir a lo cual él me acompaño hasta mi cuarto:_

-Soarin: Buenas noches Dashi- _se despidió de mi dándome el hasta mañana_.

-Rainbow: Buenas noches Soarin...- _también me despedía, pero no sé por qué actué de manera desesperada_- E-E-ESPERA! Soarin...- _lo llame de manera exagerada a lo cual el freno en seco y me volteo a ver extrañado_- No te vayas...- _le dije a lo cual el cambio su rostro a uno de sorpresa_- Es que... No quiero dormir sola...- _admitía un poco incomoda, pero al ver su rostro me sorprendí pues tenía una sonrisa._

-Soarin: Gracias…-_ dijo a lo cual yo quede desconcertada_- gracias, gracias, gracias…-_ repetía mientras se me iba acercando hasta_ _que me dio un abrazo, mi cara demostraba lo que casa por mi mente, pues cuando me vio soltó una leve sonrisa_- de acuerdo te lo explicare todo…-_ me repitió y yo cambie mi cara a una de "explícate"_- Dashi tu ya no lo debes recordar pero nosotros nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo…-_ continuo su explicación mientras yo ponía una cara de WFT_- Para ser más claro en la escuela de vuelo, yo era uno de los indefensos ponys de los que los brabucones se aprovechaban, pero tú siempre me defendiste como con todos los demás, por eso yo siempre te admire y aun mas cuando realizaste el "Sonic Rainboom" desde ese momento mi admiración creció aun mas, hasta el punto de que me enamore locamente de ti, por eso yo siempre trataba de sobresalir para impresionarte o te enviaba diferentes detalles para ganarme tu atención, pero tú siempre me ignorabas y cuando trate de invitarte al baile de graduación… ya era tarde, te retiraste del colegio antes de terminar…- _hiso una pausa, yo no podía creer lo que oía… ¡SOARIN ESTABA ENAMORADO DE MI! Pero antes de poder decir algo continuo-_ y sabes que… te estuve buscando durante todo este tiempo, desde que salí de la escuela de vuelo hasta que me convertí en un wonderbolt; para colmo te encontré cuando me había rendido… ya sabes en la competencia de la ciudad Nimbo cuando me volviste a salvar y recuerdas que pasaste esa tarde con nosotros, pues mira que yo actué como una gallina pues apenas te dirigí una que otra palabra; y ni me acuerdes en la gala del galope, en el cual las únicas palabras coherentes que dije durante toda la fiesta fueron cuando se me callo el pastel grite mientras tanto tu lo salvaste, en cambio yo te lo agradecí sin fijarme pero cuando te vi lo único que se ocurrió fue atragantarme con el pastel que le compre a tu amiga para no actuar como un idiota...(Así que fue por eso que se trago esa tarta como un marrano OoOU) Pero me parece que si actué como uno, no crees?...- _volvió a hacer una pausa en la cual comenzó a reírse al recordar ese momento y no fue el único pues yo también comencé a reír mientras seguía entre sus brazos, pasamos un rato mas riendo pero él la termino haciendo señas de paro con su pesuña para continuar_- y también cuando a los pegasos de ponyville les toco rellenar ciudad nimbo, yo era quien debía ir pero Spitfire se ofreció y yo acepte sin rechistar; o en el matrimonio del comandante Shining Armor que solo cruzamos un saludo y bailamos una cancion...! Y ahorita la última vez fue de nuevo en la gala del galope, en la cual solo cruzamos unas palabras las cuales fueron felicitaciones por convertirte en un wonderbolt...- _finalizo con su vista gacha, por otro lado yo no reaccionaba había tantas cosas en mí cabeza, pero lo único que tenía claro era que mi amor era correspondido; pero antes de poder moverme Soarin actuó primero haciendo lo que yo jamás espere, ME BESO y no fue un beso cualquiera, ni obligado, fue más bien... Como decirlo... YA SE! Fue tierno, casto, lleno de amor y otras mil sensaciones que no soy capaz de describir; pero lo que si se es que fue el momento mas mágico de mi vida, supera por mucho hasta cuando realice el "Sonic Rainboom" pues hasta el tiempo se detuvo, y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya no teníamos aire y por falta de este tuvimos que separarnos, para recuperarlo..._

_Después de que regresamos a la normalidad Soarin decidió hablar:_

-Soarin: Y-Y-Yo...!- _No lo deje terminar, pues sabía lo que iba a decir por eso yo lo calle antes devolviéndole con otro apasionado beso que duro menos por la falta de aire, pero en esta ocasión yo fui quien hablo…_

-Rainbow: T-T-Tu también me gustas Soarin...- _confesé tratando de ser lo más tierna posible, a lo cual el sonrió y me comenzó a besar toda la cara y el cuello, un rato después el paro y me miro fijamente para decirme…_

-Soarin: Sabes algo... Tus ojos... Son preciosos...- _dijo Haciéndome reír como una tonta_- no en serio... El color de estos es una combinación entre Fucsia, Rojo Brillante y Naranja; y sabes que... Me parece la combinación perfecta para ti- _finalizo y yo me sonroje mucho.  
><em>  
>-Rainbow: Tonto...- <em>fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle mientras le daba un almohadazo, para luego ponernos a reír y seguir cuchicheando hasta que nos quedamos dormidos aun abrazados...<em>

_Y así paso un meses y medio en los cuales ocurrieron muchas cosas como por ejemplo:_

_Sucedió lo que había predicho, Sip! Como oyeron nada y nada menos que, Storm y Twilight se cuadraron, y para colmo fue el mismo día que Soarin y yo, pero ellos sí que se pasaron de solo dar unos besitos y carisias, pues cuando Twilight nos confeso o mejor dicho cuando me lo confeso primero a mí, admitió que deseaba pasar una noche "DIVERTIDA" con Storm pero que se pasaron de los tragos y... y... y, bueno creo que me emocione pero paso lo que paso, y aunque solo Twilight y yo nos ennoviamos con los chicos que nos gustaban claro está, nuestras amigas no sabían nada hasta que un día..._

_Twilight y yo íbamos caminando por las calles de ponyville, pues nos hicimos muy buenas amigas desde que nos contamos que sobre nuestras parejas para ser exacta las mejores, cuando de pronto vimos a muchos de los ponys correr hacia la alcaldía en el centro del pueblo, eso nos extraño por lo que seguimos a la multitud, cuando llegamos había una gran cantidad de ponys entre ellos nuestras amigas y nuestros respectivos novios, los cuales estaban cuidando a las pequeñas Cutie Mark Crusaders porque ninguna de nosotras tenía tiempo para cuidarlas, cuando nos vieron nos saludaron de manera "normal" como siempre lo hacemos al frente de nuestros amigos, después del saludo escuchamos el sonar de las trompetas reales de Canterlot, por eso todos creímos que se trataba de la Princesa Celestia, pero nos sorprendió todos al ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de el hermano de Twilight, Shining Armor, el cual dijo que venía a ponyville por asuntos personales, nada de qué preocuparse o eso parece, pues cuando Twilight lo vio le dieron unas ganas de vomitar y siendo incapaz de frenarlas, le pidió el favor a Storm que la acompañara..._

_Un rato después todos a excepción de Twilight y Storm, nos reunimos con Shining Armor y su esposa la princesa Cadence, estuvimos hablando sobre cosas sin sentido hasta que Twilight y Storm aparecieron.  
><em>  
>-Shining: TWI! Al fin apareces...- <em>hablo el hermano de Twilight mostrando su preocupación.<br>_  
>-Twilight: Hola hermano, princesa Cadence... Lo siento mucho, pero es que no me sentía bien y entonces le pedí a Storm que me acompañara- <em>explico tranquila mientras hacia una reverencia.<br>_  
>-P. Cadence: No hay problema Twilight... Pero quien es Storm<em>?- Pregunto la princesa tan amable como siempre.<em>

-Shining: Es cierto, Quien es el tal Storm O-o?- _pregunto extrañado, a lo cual Twilight comprendió la indirecta  
><em>  
>-Twilight:... Ah! El es Heart Storm, hermano, princesa...- <em>presento al pegaso que la acompañaba a su hermano y a la princesa.<br>_  
>-Storm: Es un gusto conocerlo, Twilight me ha hablado mucho de ustedes...- <em>saludo nuestro amigo al hermano de Twilight asiendo también la reverencia.<em>

-Shining: No, el gusto es mío...- _dijo tranquilo_- Un momento...! Acaso, tú no eres el nuevo director de la orquesta de Canterlot?- _pregunto junto a su esposa, a lo cual Storm afirmo con la cabeza mientras los veía con una cara de sorpresa y duda_- no te extrañes muchacho, pues yo soy el comandante en jefe de la guardia real de las princesas, y es obvio que junto a mi esposa estuvimos en la gala del galope cuando te nombraron director, pero no nos habrás visto pues estuvimos hablando con algunos conocidos...- _explico para que Storm entendiera, pero antes que pudiera preguntar algo mas, el hermano de Twilight continuo_- y durante tu estadía en Canterlot no nos habrás visto también, pues yo casi siempre estoy ocupado y mi esposa siempre está yendo por las calles de la ciudad ayudando a las parejas que tienen problemas sentimentales- _termino, pero su cara cambio de ser una tranquila a una muy seria_- Hay una cosa que quería preguntarte, acaso mi hermanita y tu son...- _esta indirecta la entendimos Soarin, Twilight, Storm y yo; pero el primero en responder fue...  
><em>  
>-Storm: Ah... Pues... Yo... Ella... Nosotros... Ellos... Ustedes...- <em>Pero antes que pudiera decir algo coherente, el hermano de Twilight hablo primero.<em>

-Shining: Lo sabía... Y Twi cuando piensas contarle?- _sentenció, dejando a Twilight sudando frío y totalmente muda_- Vamos Twi... Dile...- _le apoyaba de una manera que ninguno de nosotros a excepción de Twilight.  
><em>  
>-Twilight: De acuerdo...- <em>se rindió, en ese momento su vista se poso sobre Storm el cual comenzó a verla extrañado<em>- S-S-Storm y-y-yo... ESTOYEMBARASADA!- _soltó todo de sopetón... pero no entendimos bien, pues todos pusimos cara de WTF, a excepción de Shining Armor que miro a Twilight con cara decepcionada_- D-D-Digo... Ahg! Storm estoy embarazada y tu eres el papá...- _confeso sonrojada, mientras que todos quedamos con la boca abierta.  
><em>  
>-Shining: Y si no te haces cargo te matare...- <em>amenazó señalándolo con su cuerno, el pobre Storm que se desmallo por la sorpresa...<em>

_Después de eso, cuando Storm despertó lo primero que hizo fue pedirnos que trajéramos a Twilight y cuando llego nos pidió a todos que estuviéramos presentes..._

-Twilight: Storm... Para que nos llamaste?- pregunto Twilight preocupada.

-Storm: Twilight, se que nos conocemos desde hace muy poco y con esta sorpresa todo acaba de cambiar…-_ sentencio haciendo una pausa, pero Twilight puso la cabeza gacha entendiendo lo que Storm trataba de decirle-_ por eso… ¿Te casarías conmigo, Twilight Sparkle?-_ pregunto dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta, y al momento Twilight acepto la proposición de Storm dándole un beso en la boca; después de eso tuvimos que explicarles a todos nuestras relaciones, pero no hubo ningún problema…_

_Paso un mes más, pero todo acabo un día cuando los "¡DESPIERTA!" durante todo el día los oí pero empeoro por la noche, mientras trataba de dormir se hiso más intenso hasta el punto de que casi me vuelvo loca…_

-Soarin: Dashi, ¿por favor que te pasa?- _me pregunto mi amado Soarin muy preocupado._

-Rainbow: N-N-No se… lo único que oigo es que me gritan "DESPIERTA"- _le admití aterrorizada-_ pero también… he tenido la sensación de que es un llamado…- _confesé._

-Soarin: ¿Un llamado?...- _me pregunto_- ¿Adónde? Y ¿Quién es?- _repitió su cuestión._

-Rainbow Si, siento que es hacia el cielo… pero no sé quién es el que me llama - _respondí triste…_

-Soarin:…- _entendí su silencio… no me creía…-_ yo… si te creo…- _contradijo mi pensamiento y en cambió me respondio_- y pienso… que deberías seguir tus instintos_…-__expreso sinceramente._

-Rainbow: E-E-En serio?...- _Pregunte incrédula, a lo cual el afirmo con su cabeza- _Pero... Si lo sigo, debo irme ahora mismo...- _le advertí_- no creo seguir soportando estos llamados...- _finalice triste mientras que agachaba la cabeza, en cambio el me vio tranquilo, en cambio levanto mi rostro y me beso tiernamente para apoyarme..._

_Pasaron solo unos minutos y yo ya me encontraba volando, pues después besarnos nos despedimos y le dije que no se preocupara pues yo volvería pronto; comencé ha aumentar la velocidad de mi vuelo para cambiar mi curso hacia arriba..._

_Comencé a subir a gran velocidad, sentía como si volviera a realizar el "Sonic Rainboom" por primera vez, pero en esta ocasión a parte de todo las emociones que pase también volvieron los "DESPIERTA" que comenzaban ha aturdirme y frenarme, pero no me detuve, en cambio, aumente mi velocidad..._

_Tanto, que el "Sonic Rainboom" comenzó a hacer acto de presencia, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que había comenzado a salir de la atmósfera y de un momento a otro el "Sonic Rainboom" se activo..._

_Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue ver una muy potente luz y luego... Nada, absolutamente nada, lo único era una infinita oscuridad y las voces de mis amigas llamándome, por eso un esfuerzo y al abrir mis ojos me sorprendió lo que vi...  
><em>  
>Narración normal (Me extrañaron? :D):<p>

Rainbow Dash no creía lo que veía, al frente suyo estaban todas sus amigas reunidas muy felices de verla moverse...

-Rainbow: Chicas... Dónde estoy?, Cuanto tiempo a transcurrido? y lo más importante… QUE ME PASO?- pregunto alarmada la pobre, mientras tanto el resto de las chicas se miraron entre ellas para luego mover sus cabezas en forma de afirmación y después de eso Twilight tomo la palabra.

-Twilight: Responderé todas tus preguntas en el orden en el que las hiciste: Primero que nada estas en la enfermería del castillo real en Canterlot, lo segundo es que han pasado 2 semanas...- pauso un momento, en el cual Rainbow quiso decir algo pero Twilight decidió continuar antes- y por tercero y último, pero no menos importante esto sucedió en la gala del galope hace 2 semanas...-al pronunciar esto Twilight, Rainbow Dash palideció entendiendo que todo lo que había vivido apenas había sido un sueño y que en realidad solo habían pasado 2 semanas desde la gala del galope y que en esa explosión paso algo que la dejo en ese estado tan deplorable...

-Rainbow: P-P-P-Por favor T-T-Twilight... Dímelo... DIMELO POR FAVOR!- suplico a su amiga que le dijera paso, y ha esto Twilight le respondió...

-Twilight: Esta bien...-acepto aun cuando sus amigas pusieron caras de que mejor no hubiera dicho nada- pero... A cambio no me interrumpirás y asimilaras todo de la mejor manera posible... De acuerdo?- cuestiono esperando la respuesta de su amiga, la cual fue positiva cuando agitó su cabeza y le hizo promesa Pinkie- Muy bien, voy a comenzar...

Narra Twilight(Tan pronto me voy... Por qué...? TTOTT )

_Comenzó en el momento en el que se te iba a nombrar como una wonderbolt honoraria, pues en ese momento un extraño brillo apareció debajo de los wonderbolts y tu, en ese momento el único que respondió fue Storm, pues como dijo: "Actúe por reflejo"._

_Al ver el brillo, Storm se lanzo directo hacia ustedes, todos pensamos en detenerlo pero lo que vimos nos sorprendió, pues donde ustedes estaban esa luz se convirtió en un extraño símbolo en forma circular que en su interior aparte de tenerlos a ustedes dentro, aparecieron otros círculos mas pequeños alrededor de cada uno, para ser mas especifica una alrededor de cada wonderbolt y tu, también unos extraños garabatos y una estrella de 6 puntas; en ese momento sonó algo con estilo de estruendo producido por un rayo, cuando de pronto del cielo se formaron unas nubes encima suyo, de las cuales salieron un grupo de rayos directo hacia ustedes, en ese preciso momento llego Storm y te empujo, pero antes que salieran del circulo por completo los rayos cayeron y se produjo una gran explosión; luego de eso nos dirigimos hacia donde ocurrió, pero entonces escuchamos un grito de dolor y por la sorpresa disiparon la nube de polvo, y lo que pudimos ver fue..._

_Termina narración de Twilight, regresa normal(SIII! Me sentía tan solo TwT)_

Twilight freno su narración de lo ocurrido para agachar su cabeza...

-Rainbow: Y que paso luego Twilight?...- pregunto la pobre muy sorprendida por el relato

-Twilight: Bueno... Después de eso vimos que la mayoría de ustedes estaba en el piso inconsciente y con varias heridas, a excepción de Storm que aun estaba consciente y lo primero que dijo fue que trajeron un médico para que los revisarán...- finalizo muy triste Twilight.

-Rainbow: Como estan todos?...- pregunto de manera insistente

-Twilight: La verdad… los integrantes de los wonderbolts estan en un estado deplorable, pues casi todos tienen quemaduras, cortes, golpes y contusiones de segundo grado, y casi todos estan inconscientes a excepción del líder Soarin que se la ha pasado junto a sus compañeros desde que recupero la conciencia…- espero a que Rainbow hablara…

-Rainbow: Oh…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió, pero luego recordó algo más- Y Storm?...- le pregunto a Twilight al recordar que su amiga no le había dicho nada de él- Y bien…- persistió a Twilight, pero esta lo único que hiso fue mirar a otro lado- Twilight, cuéntamelo…- seguía oprimiéndola a que le contara- por favor…- suplico, y a esto Twilight solo apretó los ojos para luego…

-Twilight: Muy bien…- se rindió- el… fue quien más resulto herido pues… el rayo que iba hacia ti, fue recibido totalmente por el...- Twilight pausa un momento para luego continuar- todas sus heridas fueron de tercer grado, para ser mas especifica en el costado derecho, cerca de los músculos que permiten el movimiento de las alas y cerca a el corazón; pero atravesó el pulmón derecho, fracturó 3 costillas y calcinó otros de los órganos de manera grave- finalizo, Rainbow Dash en cambio no podía decir algo gracias a que no salía del shock producido por escuchar sobres las heridas tan graves que se había hecho Storm por salvarla.

-Rainbow: Y ahora... ¿Donde se encuentra?- pregunto dudosa, temiendo lo peor.

-Twilight: En este momento lo más probable es que este afuera...- respondio.

-Rainbow: ¿Afuera?...- cuestiono y ha esto Twilight solo asintió con la cabeza- Pero tu dijiste...- antes de terminar su frase Twilight la interrumpió

-Twilight: Se lo que dije...- dijo- pero... A tenido una recuperación muy rápida, que a dejado consternados a los doctores que lo han tratado; también a las princesas que no se explican como eso es posible, pues los únicos seres conocidos por el pony con la capacidad para regenerarse a tal grado, son los Alicornios y que se sepa actualmente las únicas Alicornios en ecuestria son las princesas, y no creo que Storm sea un Alicornio...-explico animada...

-Rainbow: Vaya...- fue lo único que salió de su boca- gracias Twi...-después de eso Rainbow Dash se volvió a recostar, esperando que lo que había escuchado solo hubiera sido un sueño y poder despertar junto a su amado Soarin, por eso se volvió a quedar dormida.

Pero el despertar, se volvió a encontrar en la misma habitación con la excepción que en la cama de al lado había alguien durmiendo, deseaba que fuera Soarin y que cuando el despertara le explicaría que no podía dejarla sola; pero al ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendió al ver que su compañero de cuarto era nada más que Storm, puso buena atención y se dio cuenta que era cierto lo que le había dicho Twilight, pues tenía una gran cantidad de vendas, pero donde tenía mas era en el pecho, otra cosa que tenia era un enorme par de ojeras, por lo que comprendió cuando Twilight le dijo antes de irse que Storm no durmió por acompañarla y que siempre le decía un "DESPIERTA" tratando de llamarla, con eso ato nudos y comprendió todo lo sucedido...

Así pasaron alrededor de 2 semanas en las Rainbow entabló una muy buena amistad con Storm y de paso el lo realizo con las demás chicas; durante esos días todo pasaba igual: alguna de las chicas venia a hacerles compañía, luego Storm se iba ha su rehabilitación mientras Rainbow leía alguno de los libros sobre Daring Do y luego pasaban las horas entre sus charlas amenas sobre cualquier cosa...

Pero una noche normal mientras dormían, a Rainbow le costaba dormirse cuando de pronto escucho un ruido, en eso levanto la vista y vio salir a Storm a una terraza que tenia la habitación; se extraño de eso por lo que fue tras el...

Al salir, se sorprendió cuando escucho a Storm tararear lo que parecía una nueva canción...

-Rainbow: ¡Hey! Storm, Que cantas?- le pregunto a su amigo mientras se acomodaba en una silla que estaba al lado del nombrado.

-Storm: Eh?... ¡Ah! Rainbow... Pues preparo una nueva canción...- respondió mientras cogía un piano que tenía a un lado- Oye... ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?...- pregunto, y a esto Rainbow lo miro extrañada- lo que pasa es que la cancion es para 2 voces y como estoy yo solo... Me preguntaba ¿Si te gustaría cantarla conmigo?- cuestiono mirando a Rainbow.

-Rainbow: Vaya... ¡Claro!, ¿Por qué no?- accedió alegre.

Entonces, Storm feliz de que aceptara ayudarlo, le paso unas hojas con la letra y se alisto para tocar...

(Bueno amigos aquí va la tercera canción y no se preocupen que esta vez si me asegure que el link sirva, pero si no llega háganmelo saber y yo se los envío, link: http:./www..youtube..com/watch?v=yiJNX1-dJ1A solo tienen que quitar los puntos extras y ¡YA!)

Storm comenzó a tocar el piano…

-Storm: _Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida  
>Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas, mas<br>más me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza  
>de ser capaz algún día<br>de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar,  
>que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más<br>¿cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?  
>Me muero por abrazarte,<br>y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
>me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte,<br>acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,  
>me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,<br>me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando,  
>palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,<br>voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

-Storm y Rainbow(Al tiempo):_ Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas,  
>abrir todas tus puertas,<br>y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
>centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,<br>besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
>y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,<br>crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

-Rainbow:_ Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente,  
>me muero por entregarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,<br>sentir cada día, ese flechazo al verte,  
>qué más dará lo que digan,<br>que más dará lo que piensen, si estoy loca es cosa mía,  
>y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,<br>vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

-Storm y Rainbow(Al tiempo):_ Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas,  
>abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,<br>centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,  
>besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios,<br>y ver en tus rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,  
>crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir<em>

__-Storm y Rainbow(Al tiempo):_ Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas,  
>abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,<br>centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,  
>besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios,<br>y ver en tus rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,  
>crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir<em>

Storm finalizo de tocar con el piano, cuando de pronto Rainbow hablo:

-Rainbow: Que bonita cancion…- dijo para sí misma y a esto Storm la apoyo con un "Uhum" – Bueno… hasta mañana Storm- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Storm: Hasta… mañana Rainbow…- fue lo único que dijo atontado, mientras se ponía su pesuña en la mejilla donde Rainbow le dio el beso y se puso sonrojado; se quedo un rato mas afuera, pero de repente se puso a pensar en todo lo que había vivido desde que conoció a las chicas hasta el momento, cuando de repente pensó en vos alta- Amigo… tu hermanita sí que ha crecido- le hablo a alguien en especial, para luego ponerse a reír y entrar a dormir…

**Al día siguiente…**

Rainbow y Storm se sorprendieron mucho, pues todos sus amigas se habían reunido gracias a que se les daría de alta por fin…

-Storm: Oigan… ¿Alguna sabe si Loyalty ya llego?- pregunto a las ponys, pero estas negaron con la cabeza, a excepción de Rainbow que se preguntaba por qué Loyalty no estaba, pero luego recordó que Storm le había dicho que Loyalty se había ido a contarle a los padres de Storm como estaba él; pero de repente llegaron las princesas a lo cual todos le hicieron la venia y en eso apareció Loyalty…

-Storm: ¡Loyalty!, hermano, ¿estás bien?...- pregunto, y a esto el otro pegaso solo asintió con la cabeza…- Es que pareces un poco decaído… ¡PERO BUENO! ¿Qué cuentas?, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Mi familia está bien?...- deseaba seguir, pero Loyalty lo callo entregándole una carta- Bueno, Bueno… no era para tanto…- dijo inflando las mejillas, en eso destapo la carta y comenzó a leerla mentalmente…

-AppleJack: Y Bueno Cubito de azúcar… ¿Qué dice la carta?...- pregunto y a eso todos le dieron la razón…

-Storm: No…- fue lo único que dijo mientras leía la carta…- No…No…- repitió, a eso Loyalty puso la vista en el suelo…- No… No…No…- Continuaba, a lo cual todas se le acercaron- No, No, No, No, No…- en eso vieron que gotas de agua comenzaron a caer desde donde estaba Storm- No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!…- en eso Storm soltó la carta y se vio que de sus ojos salían lagrimas- ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡!…-

**Continuara…**

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

¿Qué habrá sucedido para que Storm comenzara a gritar de esa forma?... vean esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo…

**Y que les pareció BUENO, MALO O MUCHO MAS…**

**En este capitulo no subiré la descripción de ningún OC aunque pensaba poner el de la hermana mayor de Storm (Shine) pero me arrepentí gracias a que aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo…**

**Y que les parece (repito); ustedes dicen, habrá muchas parejas y una Yuri (Chica y chica para los que no entiendan) que ustedes decidirán por medio de los reviews, la que quieran, pero primero se hará conteo de votos LOL y a partir de la cantidad si quieren agregare Lemon y todo lo que quieran, también decidirán con quien se queda el personaje principal (Storm) y también Loyalty, me pueden decir que canciones quieren que ponga más adelante.**

**Y de la sorpresa de la que les quería hablar era la siguiente:**

**Próximamente estaré subiendo los dibujos de los personajes en mi cuenta de Deviantart, yo les aviso en el capitulo que los suba claro está.**

**El personaje del que Storm habla, el "supuesto" hermano de una de las guardianas de la armonía es una sorpresa… Y PUEDE SER DE CUALQUIERA ADVIERTO.**

**Lo estuve pensando bien y he decidido hacer una clase de concurso (Sé que es prohibido) pero lo único que tienen que hacer es crear o usar un OC de MLP FiM que tenga una breve descripción e historia de él OC (Propio de cada uno) y enviármelo por mensaje privado (Para que no se lo copien), durante la semana del 6 al 13 de mayo; los 3 que mas me gusten se unirán a mi historia, les daré un papel importante en esta, les hare sus respectivos dibujos que subiré a Deviantart y también anunciare a los ganadores del concurso que podrán ayudar libremente en la trama de la historia.**

**ADVERTENCIA: No se enojen los que no ganen, pues quizás, luego también ponga a sus OC's en la historia (Y para resaltar el concurso lo hago porque he perdido la inspiración XP)**

**Y como no hay nada más que decir…**

**GRACIAS TOTALES…**

**P.S: **Por favor dejen aunque sea 2 reviews, pues si no dejan me desanimo TOT y me dan ganas de mejor no continuar el fic.


	5. The Best Friends…

**El Haou**

Mi primer fanfic de MLP FiM espero que les guste, me inspire en yugioh (todas las generaciones hasta la última LOL) y bleach, pero no es un crossover y pues que comience la historia.

Nota: Aquí va la tercera cancion Rain cancion del cantante MIKA (Aviso cuando la ponen repito)

Nota2: Lamento subir el capitulo tan extremadamente tarde pero como verán no tuve tiempo últimamente ya que tenía que arreglar lo de los ganadores del concurso que ya fueron informado y que los felicito mucho, aunque 2 de ellos me pidieron el favor que no dijera quienes eran ya que tenían muchos amigos en la pagina que eran Haters de la serie y por eso temían que la tomaran contra ellos y contra el fic, y sinceramente no deseo que la tomen contra mi fic y es por eso que no diré quienes son ellos 2 pero aun así los felicito creadores de Great Barrier y Apollo Wright (Lo sé una completa copia a Ace Attorney pero aun así es buen personaje) y a Takari 100 por GreenShy, otra cosa que me demoro fue escoger las canciones para el fic pero aun así conseguí las perfectas para el capitulo y si me queda algo mas por decir lo hare al final del capitulo XP.

Narración normal

-Habla un personaje-

**-Piensa un personaje-**

_-Narra un personaje-_

_Canción _

**Desclaimer: Todos los personajes de MLP FiM y el programa en si no me pertenecen a mi sino a Hasbro a excepción de los que yo he creado, pero si fueran míos… *TT***

**Cambio de lugar o área**

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Capitulo 4: The Best Friends…

_Narra Rainbow_ (Me parece o me estoy acostumbrando a que sea ella quien narre O-oU):

_Todos estábamos en un estado de shock, y como no si después que Storm se puso a gritar y a llorar de una manera desesperada durante un tiempo en el cual nadie actuó, solo cuando Storm trato salir corriendo de la habitación Twilight, Rarity y las princesas tuvieron que atraparlo con su magia ya que Storm demostró tener una fuerza incomparable, pues ninguna tuvo posibilidades de detenerlo con fuerza bruta ya que eso lo probamos AJ_(AppleJack) _y yo usando nuestras habilidades, ella usando la increíble fuerza sobrepony_(sobrehumana para los que no lo en tiendan LOL) _de sus piernas traseras y yo usando toda la fuerza que salía de mis alas; pero no sirvió de nada, ya que Storm nos sobrepaso como si nada y por eso ellas actuaron.  
><em>  
><em>En estos momentos ya todo está más tranquilo, pues el doctor le dio fuertes calmantes a Storm para que se tranquilizara, al punto que se quedo en un estado semiinconsciente, pero aun así seguía quejándose; y aunque que no era de nuestra incumbencia le pedimos a Loyalty que nos dijera que pasab0a, pero él no respondió, lo único que hizo fue voltear a otro lado y decirnos con vos triste y melancólica "No es su problema, déjenlo en paz... Por favor..." Aunque el tenia razón, las princesas nos dijeron que lo mejor era ver por qué Storm comenzó a actuar, por eso Twilight recogió la carta que Storm leyó antes de ponerse así...<br>_  
><span><strong>Minutos después...<strong>

_Salí por una taza de café de la impresión que me dio al saber por qué Storm actuó así; y eso era que en la carta una pegaso llamada Shine que al parecer es la hermana mayor de Storm, le informa a este de un trágico suceso... La muerte de sus padres de una manera muy extraña; y aunque entiendo esto pues yo también perdí a mis padres pero por una epidemia, el los perdió de una manera muy trágica al saber que los oficiales que los encontraron solo hallaron sus cuerpos calcinados e irreconocibles a simple vista pero que se supo que eran ellos porque tenían sus identificaciones de doctores, y que sus hermanas lo necesitan mucho en estos momentos tan difíciles..._

_Pero eso, aun no tenía sentido para mí ya que Storm siempre me había expresado que sus padres eran "un hueso duro de roer" y por eso sospecho que este suceso tiene algo extraño que no concuerda con lo demás..._

_En ese momento iba tan concentrada, que no me di cuenta que había alguien caminado en dirección contraria a mí, por lo cual nos estrellamos sin previo aviso..._

-?: OH! Lo siento tanto... Es que no me di cuenta por donde iba...-_se excuso el pony que se estrelló contra mi, mientras que me extendía su pesuña para ayudarme a levantar._

-Rainbow: Tienes razón, deberías poner atención por dónde vas...- _dije mientras tomaba su pesuña y me levante un poco enojada, pero lo pensé un momento para acordarme que yo también andaba distraída_- pe-pe-pero yo también estaba con la cabeza en otro lado... JeJe...- _eso admití un poco incomoda mientras me sonrojaba un poco...  
><em>  
><em>Y luego alce mi vista para ver un rostro muy conocido para mi, y este era nada más y nada menos que Soarin líder de los wonderbolts al frente mío sin su traje, me sorprendió que nunca me había fijado claramente en él y al verlo bien, el color de su piel es parecido al mío pero un poco más claro...<br>_  
>-Soarin: Oh! Eres tu Rainbow Dash...- <em>dijo cuando lo mire de frente<em>- Vaya... No sabía que te ves tan tierna cuando te sonrojas...- _dijo para el mismo que para mí_.

-Rainbow: ¿E-E-En serio?...- _pregunte sonrojándome aun más.  
><em>  
>-Soarin: Eh?...! P-P-P-Pues si...- <em>respondió a mi cuestión cuando se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en vos alta-<em> P-P-P-Pero ¿a dónde te dirigías antes de que nos estrelláramos?- _dijo para cambiar el tema -/-._

-Rainbow: Pues... A la cafetería del hospital- _respondí tranquila, mientras me retiraba de ahí para no seguir con la charla, ya que lo más posible es que se me escapara algo sobre el sueño que tuve con él mientras estuve inconsciente._

-Soarin: Oye! Espera, déjame acompañarte...- _me pidió mientras llegaba a mi lado..._

**En la cafetería...**

_Al llegar a esta, fuimos hasta el mostrador para pedir algo de comer; Soarin pidió una gaseosa bien fría y una tarta de manzana completa para los 2_ (pero yo creo que el único que comerá será Soarin _-+-), mientras que yo pedí un Capuchino doble bien caliente y sin una pizca de azúcar como siempre me gusta cuando estoy angustiada por algo; la expresión de sorpresa hecha por Soarin al oír mi pedido no me extraño ya cada vez que pido uno así todos los que están a mi alrededor en esos momentos, me miran igual por lo que me acostumbre rápido a eso..._

_Después de recibir lo que pedimos iba a pagar lo mío, cuando Soarin no me dejo diciendo que me invitaba, al principio no quise aceptar pero accedí luego de pensar un poco y darme cuenta que eso me beneficiaba, pues así podría llevarle algo a los demás para que comieran..._ (Jamás imagine que la actitud de Rainbow hacia Soarin se volviera de esa forma O_OU)

_Fuimos hasta una mesa en la cual nos sentamos para comer; durante ese tiempo tuvimos una "Amena" conversación si ha eso se le llama que Soarin fuera el único que hablara mientras que yo solo respondía con si, no u moviendo mi cabeza, eso duro hasta que..._

-Soarin: Oye... Rainbow Dash... Me estas escuchando... ¿?- _me pregunto viéndome con una expresión muy fría y seria. _

-Rainbow: Eh?...! Pues... Veras... Este... Yo...- trate de excusarme, pero no pude...

-Soarin: Ahhhg... Parece que aun tienes la cabeza entre las nubes... No es así Rainbow Dash?...- _al preguntarme eso lo único que hice fue agachar mi vista ha el suelo_- lo sabia... Entonces... ¿Me puedes contar porque andas en las nubes?, tal vez eso te ayude a que se te baje un poco el estrés...- _me aconsejo..._

_Lo pensé por unos instantes pero al final decidí contarle el por qué de mi actitud; luego de contarle todo lo sucedido en la habitación Soarin me miraba con una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad...  
><em>  
>-Soarin: Vaya... Jamás creí que alguien sufriría tanto por un suceso tan... "Común"- <em>al oír decir a Soarin tales palabras, me hirió profundamente, pues no pensaba que alguien como él pudiera ser tan ignorante y por eso le di una mirada llena de enojo contra el<em>- Oye, oye no es para tanto... Aunque también es muy raro eso que le paso a sus familiares, ya que no le sucedería algo así a alguien que no ha hecho nada malo excepto que tuviera problemas con "alguien" en especial...- _dijo de una manera muy sospechosa...  
><em>  
>-Rainbow: D-D-De que estás hablando?...! Acaso no estarás diciendo que...- <em>pero antes de terminar mi frase Soarin me respondió.<br>_  
>-Soarin: Si, estoy sospechando de tu nuevo "amigo" ya que todo lo haber sucedido pudo haber sido culpa de el- <em>al oír eso quede muy sorprendida de lo que decía<em>- se que por el momento tal vez no me creas, pero te aconsejo que te cuides y que cuides a los que te importan ya que pueden salir afectados por tener malas compañías...- _después de oír su advertencia quede muy impactada ya que no me esperaba algo como eso, pero antes de que pudiera actuar Soarin finalizo diciendo..._- Y si no te pude visitar antes fue porque estaba cuidando a mis compañeros ya que me da miedo de que el que trato de matarnos quiera regresar a terminar con lo que comenzó, por eso siento mucho no haber ido antes...- _después de decir eso se fue sin mas..._

_Por el contrario yo me quede en el mismo lugar estática por un tiempo indefinido, cuando reaccione lo único que hice, fue ir a comprarles algo de tomar a las chicas y regresar con ellas aun cuando mis ideas estaba enredadas todavía_...

Narración normal (Yay! fue rápido ¿no? :D):

Rainbow llego con las demás, en eso el doctor les informo que Storm ya se estaba recuperando de su ataque repentino...

**Mientras tanto, afueras del hospital:**

Había una gran cantidad de espectadores sorprendidos ya que no era común ver soldados de la guardia nocturna, y aun menos siendo de día; por eso no dejaban de chismosear para saber que sucedía pero eso no duro mucho ya que solo vieron como rodeaban la entrada del hospital por alguna razón que no sabían; esa razón era que uno de los capitanes de la guardia había entrado y no quería ningún chismoso cerca...

El capitán se dirigió directo a la recepción y pidió o demando (para ser mas concluyentes ~_~) que le dijeran a que habitación habían ido las princesas; obviamente por ser parte de la guardia real y bueno también haberlo pedido de forma tan "amable" se le informo de manera casi instantánea, "casi" por que quien lo estaba atendiendo se desmayo de la impresión después del susto que le produjo el capitán, por eso quien le dijo fue una enfermera que estaba hay presente que oyó cuando el capitán exigió que se le informara sobre la ubicación de las princesas.

El capitán de la guardia se dirigía con trote apresurado hacia donde estaban las princesas, al llegar a la habitación donde supuestamente estaban presentes las princesas en la puerta se encontraban un par de guardias que al verlo primero se fijaron en el mirándolo de arriba a abajo y viceversa, luego de ese protocolo de reconocimiento los guardias le dieron paso mientras le hacían saludo militar "(._.)7"

Entro de manera normal a la habitación y al ver a las princesas hay presentes las saludo...

-?:Princesas, he venido como me lo mandaron a decir con uno de mis hombres...- se presento el capitán a las princesas y las Mane6...

**CONTINUARA... (Ahora mismo, pero desde otro punto de vista ¡YAY! \(._.)/ )**

Las chicas estaban distraídas, sobre todo Rainbow Dash que aun no se sacaba de la cabeza lo que le había dicho Soarin de que era muy posible que Storm fuera el culpable tras lo sucedido a los wonderbolts y a su propia familia; hubieran seguido cada una de ellas en su propio mundo si no se hubiera abierto la puerta dando paso a un pony pegaso que portaba la armadura de la guardia nocturna...  
>-?:Princesas, he venido como me lo mandaron a decir con uno de mis hombres...- se presento el extraño pegaso a las princesas y las Mane6, todas estaban sorprendidas y se preguntaban quien era el misterioso pegaso a excepción de las princesas y Rainbow Dash que sabían quién era.<p>

Rainbow iba a decir algo pero la princesa Celestia hablo primero...

: Capitán Thunder Slash que alegría nos da a mi hermana y a mi volverlo a ver- saludo la princesa al joven capitán (JA! A que nadie se esperaba que uniera a este personaje... Bueno a excepción de mi amiga Adriana-Valkyrie que anteriormente le había pedido permiso para usar su personaje DERP!\(.O.)/ )

Rainbow Dash se emociono al saber que sus especulaciones eran ciertas y el pegaso que se les acababa de presentar era nada menos que su hermano mayor, estaba alegre y avergonzada de saber que su hermano se preocupara tanto por ella y que sus amigas lo conocerían por acontecimientos tan malos.

-Thunder S.: A mí también princesas...- respondió el joven capitán pegaso con una sonrisa sincera, pero luego de que giro su rostro hacia donde estaban las Mane6 cambio a una de sorpresa y tristeza- Vaya... No creí que nuestro reencuentro fuera así... Storm- termino melancólicamente.

La cara de sorpresa era presente en las Mane6 después de oír a ese pegaso hablarle a Storm de manera tan relajada...

-Rainbow: H-H-Hermano... Acaso lo conoces?- pregunto sorprendida olvidándose por completo de la presencia de sus amigas y las princesas; sus amigas y la princesa luna al oír eso se sorprendieron mucho, por un lado sus amigas que no sabían sobre la existencia de este ya que Rainbow jamás hablo de tener un hermano y la princesa luna que aunque conocía a los dos no sabía nada sobre su familiaridad.

Los únicos que sabían que era lo que ocurría en ese momento eran la princesa Celestia (obviamente-_-) y Thunder Slash que había sido informado de lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-Thunder S.: Si Rainbow, lo conozco...- dijo de manera fría y tajante, eso dejo a las Mane6 (incluida Rainbow) sorprendidas, por un lado a Rainbow pues su hermano nunca le había hablado de tal manera ni cuando se portaba mal y por el otro lado las chicas no esperaban que el hermano de Rainbow fuera así; pero las que no se inmutaron fueron las princesas ya que ellas ya sabían de la actitud del capitán pegaso y creían que él era así todo el tiempo (-+-U)- Rainbow...- volvió a decir como si algo de lo que dijo no andará bien- Rainbow?- repitió, pero esta vez se dio vuelta hacia donde se encontraba Rainbow y al verla su expresión cambio a una de total felicidad y emoción- RAINBOW! :D- fue lo único que necesito decir para dejar o todas muy sorprendidas, bueno también influye que se le lanzo encima para abrazarla y sacudirla de un lado a otro como si fuera una muñeca de trapo (O-OU)- Oh! Hermanita, que alegría me da volver a verte...- dijo mientras seguían con su "emotivo" encuentro - Bueno... Te estarás preguntando que hago aquí, No?- pregunto y a esto Rainbow solo afirmo con la cabeza- Vine por las siguientes Razones: Primero, me entere del "accidente" que sufriste jovencita...- informo, a esto Rainbow se sintió morir ya que sabía que su hermano era muy sobre protector y eso significaba que era muy que los wonderbolts dejaran de existir...- Y segundo... También me entere que un amigo mío estuvo involucrado en eso y termino siendo hospitalizado...- finalizo su explicación, Rainbow entendió el por qué su hermano estaba hay presente, pero aun se le hacía raro que conociera a Storm- Así que aun quieres saber de dónde lo conozco Eh?... De acuerdo, pero será una historia un poco larga así que acomódate bien pues tal vez nos quedemos un buen rato acá- luego de advertir, todas las presentes (a excepción de Loyalty que había salido a tomar un "poco" aire, el doctor o algunas de las enfermeras que tomaron su descansó y Storm que estaba inconsciente) tomaron asiento y se prepararon para escuchar la historia, en especial Pinkie Pie que saco de quien sabe donde (como siempre O-oU) palomitas y refrescos que les ofreció a las presente que se negaron a su ofrecimiento y no se disgustaron ya que Pinkie solo estaba siendo Pinkie; pero se escucho como alguien aparte de Pinkie sorbía un refresco y al darse vuelta hacia donde provenía el ruido se sorprendieron al ver que estaba tomando era nada más ni nada menos que AppleJack, todas ( incluyendo a Fluttershy, pero excluyendo a Pinkie que ahogaba una carcajada) la miraron con rostros desaprobatorios a lo cual ella solo respondio con un: "No me culpen, es que tenia sed" se defendió y a esto ellas lo aceptaron gracias a que son amigas (Y por que AppleJack es el elemento de la honestidad y por eso no puede mentirles XD) luego de ese pequeño inconveniente decidieron continuar- Esta bien aquí voy...

_Narra Thunder Slash:_

(Aquí va esta cancion de Yugioh Gx es: Glory Time, Precius Day y como siempre aquí pongo el link: watch?v= LAR3VSSTJCY solo quiten los espacios intermedios y si aun así no mete asegúrense que halla 3 de estos "/" dos antes del www y uno después del .com)

_Todo comenzó cuando Rainbow Dash y yo entramos a la escuela de vuelo en Cloudsdale, yo no fui a la escuela antes por razones personales que no vienen al caso en este momento, pero aun así estudie en casa y gracias a eso pude validar un examen para ver en qué curso iría, lo pase con honores y gracias a eso me pusieron en el cual estaría en ese momento; fue el primer día de clases lo recuerdo bien, al principio todo fue normal, ya saben: nos levantamos temprano, nos cepillamos la boca, bañamos y desayunamos, luego de eso nuestros padres nos llevaron al colegio y allí se despidieron de nosotros mientras nuestra madre lloraba y nos recordaba cuando apenas Rainbow era una bebe, eso me hizo sentir mal por Rainbow ya que debía estar muy asustada por ser su primer día de clase pero cuando mire hacia donde estaba ella quede sorprendido pues no se veía asustada sino tranquila y relajada, es mas parecía que estaba muy emocionada por entrar a estudiar y eso ni siquiera yo estuve así en mi primer día de clase._

_Entramos al colegio y en eso nos dirigimos hacia la rectoría donde nos informaron sobre que cursos nos tomarían, pero antes de ir a nuestros respectivos cursos primero tuvimos que formarnos para el saludo inicial hecho por la rectora de ese entonces a todos los estudiantes nuevos y viejos; luego de esa "emocionante" bienvenida nos dirigimos ahora si a nuestros respectivos salones, todo fue normal durante las primeras horas de clase ya saben se presento nuestro director de curso e hiso que los nuevos se presentaran estuvimos sentados en circulo todo el tiempo, en primera estancia me sentí un poco asustado creyendo que era el único nuevo del salón pero eso cambio cuando otro pegaso se me acerco, era de color gris oscuro casi llegando a negro y melena negra pero lo que más me llamo la atención de él fueron: su Cutie Mark que era un corazón negro envuelto en llamas con una corona negra arriba y un misterioso mechón rojo en su crin._

_-?: _¡Hola! ¿Eres nuevo?..._- me pregunto animado, en cambió yo me sentí sorprendido y asustado ya que no me espera que alguien me saludara hasta después o en el descansó pero también sabía que lo que ese pegaso quería era burlarse de mi ya que yo aun no tenía mi Cutie Mark en ese entonces y así podría burlarse de mí por el resto de la escuela; y aunque sabía que eso era lo que venía por alguna razón extraña le conteste_

_-Thunder S: _S-S-Si_…- ante mi respuesta su sonrisa se agrando… sabía lo que seguía o eso creía…_

_-?: _Ufff… qué bueno que no soy el único nuevo…_- al escuchar esas palabras me sorprendí demasiado…_

_-Thunder S: _¿T-T-También eres nuevo?..._- le pregunte aun con un poco de dudas…_

_-?:_ Ehhh?...! ¿Es que acaso crees que estoy mintiendo?-_ ante esa pregunta me asuste un poco ya que creí que me lo había ganado de enemigo por la cara de disgusto que había puesto-_ Jejeje… Así que eres un poco miedoso, ¿no es así amigo?_- me sorprendí ante su hábil percepción de lo que lo rodea-_ y también susceptible a partir de las caras que estás haciendo…-_ cuando oí eso un leve sonrojo de vergüenza se hiso presente en mi rostro y para esconderlo agache mi vista dando a entender que era cierto, pero en eso vi como una pesuña se extendía ante mi-_ no te preocupes amigo para eso yo te ayudare ¿o no es para eso que existen los amigos?…-_ al oír esas palabras tan sinceras y cálidas, una pequeña y tímida sonrisa apareció en mi boca mientras la daba mi pesuña_-…! Oh! Es cierto no me he presentado… que despistado soy ¿no?... JaJaJa…-_ rio mientras me la contagiaba a mi-_ pero vaya... ¿no que eras tímido?... aun así soy Heart Storm un gusto el conocerte…- _se presento mientras sonreía y agitaba su pesuña, yo hice lo mismo ya que también me sentí feliz pues yo nunca había tenido un amigo_- Pero... Cuál es tu nombre?- _me pregunto, en eso yo puse mis ojos como dos platos ya que el tenia razón, COMO NO SE ME HABIA PASADO POR LA CABEZA EL PRESENTARME!_

-Thunder S: Ah... Pues yo soy Thunder Slash, un gusto conocerte Storm- _pero cuando lo mire mi cara era de o-O ya que él me miraba con sorpresa_- Ehhh... Storm, porque me miras así?- _pregunte mientras sudaba frío.  
><em>  
>-Storm:...! Oh pues lo que pasa es que mi papá también se llama Thunder, raro no?- <em>eso también me extraño a mi<em> (Mera coincidencia, JURADO! ToT) _pero aun así no le dimos importancia y en cambio nos pusimos a hablar sobre diferentes cosas, estuvimos un buen rato así hasta que nos llamaron para que nos presentáramos a nuestros otros compañeros yo me volví a asustar por mi timidez pero Storm me apoyo para que pasara al frente, luego de que nos presentamos timbraron para el almuerzo; yo le dije a Storm que me disculpara ya que tenía que ir por Rainbow para almorzar y él en cambio no le puso problema, de adrede me acompaño pues me explico que como era el primer día y éramos nuevos pues no conocíamos a muchos estudiantes; después de que nos encontramos con Rainbow y se presentaron ellos dos fuimos a la cafetería, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia halla Rainbow nos fue contando sobre sus compañeros y profesor, al llegar fuimos a comernos nuestros refrigerios, estábamos comiendo tranquilos cuando de pronto un pegaso de grado mayor usando sus alas me arrancó una bolsita de monedas que nuestros padres nos habían dado por si acaso, obviamente fui tras ese pegaso para reclamarle lo que me pertenecía pero al llegar justo donde estaba el, un grupo de al menos siete pegasos mas sin incluir al que me quito mi plata se juntaron con el dándome a entender que ellos eran los brabucones del colegio y que yo iba a ser su siguiente víctima de maltrato, retrocedí un poco cuando se me acercaron en especial el que me quito el dinero me di cuenta que el era el líder y que iba a ser el que me asestará el primer golpe, se fue acercando mas a mi mientras que yo trataba de moverme pero en ese instante del susto me había petrificado y por eso no pifia hacer nada para evitar el golpe entonces cerré mis ojos esperando el primer golpe pero jamás llego, en vez de eso escuche un fuerte PUM! Y al abrir mis ojos para ver qué era lo que pasaba quede sorprendido ya que el pegaso que quería darme una paliza aun estaba al frente mío pero en el suelo revolcándose mientras maldecía a quien le había pegado en la cara en eso volteé hacia la derecha y halle que quien me había salvado de ese pesuñaso era nada más y nada menos que Storm que me estaba viendo con una sonrisa_ (-_- Como dice el dicho:"Un verdadero amigo no detiene una pelea... LLEGA CON UNA PATADA VOLADORA!" LOL XD) _que me explico que había sucedido, Storm no se quedo de pesuñas cruzadas y vino detrás mío por lo que imagine que le habría dicho a Rainbow que siguiera comiendo y no se preocupara por mi ya que él me cubriría, eso me tranquilizó un poco por lo cual deje salir un suspiro... Pero aun así tenía una duda ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS LE HABIA DADO UN GOLPE TAN FUERTE A ESE BRABUCON COMO PARA DEJARLO EN EL PISO RETORCIENDOSE DE DOLOR!_

_Pues le iba a preguntar eso cuando oímos unas voces gritando desde otro lado, nos dimos la vuelta hacia donde provenían los gritos y nos dimos cuenta que los compañeros del idiota que me había robado el dinero se dirigían hacia nosotros muy enojados; por lo cual nos pusimos guardia_ _por lo cual nos pusimos en guardia para recibir su ataque..._

_Los primeros en atacarnos fueron los más débiles de su grupo me parece ya que eran 2 pegasos bien flacos, para derribarlos mire a Storm y este me dijo que hiciera lo que él hacía, yo le hice caso sin chistar y en un momento nos agachamos, cuando estuvieron encima de nosotros nos levantamos usando todas nuestras fuerzas golpeándolos con nuestros cuerpos en el estómago dejándolos sin aire y fuera de combate automáticamente; luego les siguieron los grandotes del grupo que aunque eran fuertes se notaba a kilómetros que eran unos cabeza hueca sin remedio, estos en cambio nos atacaron desde los lados con la intención de aplastarnos pero como era tan obvio, solo tuvimos que quitarnos de en medio para que se estrellaran entre ellos dejándose K.O _(Noqueado para el que no entienda -*-U) _y haciéndonos reír; después de algunas carcajadas a Storm lo taclearon de frente mientras que a mí me dieron un pesuñaso en la cara sacándome a volar, cuando nos levantamos Storm estaba cubriéndose con su pesuña izquierda un raspón del cual salía un poco de sangre que se le hizo en su brazo derecho al caer al suelo y a mí me corría un hilito de sangre por mi boca que me limpie con mi brazo derecho en eso dirigimos nuestra mirada a donde hacia unos momentos nos encontramos y hay parados estaban otros 2 integrantes de esa pandilla, estos debían de ser los más rápidos ya que para habernos golpeado sin que nos diéramos cuenta debían ser muy hábiles... contra ellos fue más dura la pelea ya que por su velocidad apenas éramos capaces de verlos pero cuando nos hallábamos un poco cansados a Storm se le ocurrió la idea de burlarnos de ellos para desconcentrarlos, esa táctica funciono tan bien que cuando menos se lo esperaban se dieron un totazo épico que los saco volando hacia lados contrarios, fuera de combate sin dudarlo y con un chichón gigante a cada uno que parecían 2 Alicornios ¡JA!; estábamos un poco tranquilos ya que parecían ser los últimos pero en eso escuchamos como alguien nos llamaba diciendo "¡HEY! ¡Ustedes dos enanos malnacidos no se saldrán de esta vivos!" un escalofrió paso por mi espalda ya que esa voz me parecía conocida, cuando nos volteamos los que aun estaban de pie eran el brabucón que me había robado el dinero del almuerza y el que al parecer era su mano derecha; yo retrocedí un poco ya que comenzaron a avanzar contra nosotros y en eso escuche como el jefe que me había robado decía "Tu encárgate de la gallinita multicolor, yo tengo asuntos que resolver con el Emo de mechón rojo…" yo mire a Storm asustado y este con una expresión tranquila me dijo:_

-Storm: No te preocupes por mi amigo estaré bien-_trato de tranquilizarme_- mejor preocúpate por el que viene por ti…- _yo abrí los ojos como plato (O-O) ya que eso significaba que iba a ser una pelea .1 _– escúchame bien Thunder, te daré algunos consejos:

1) Preocúpate primero por ti mismo, después por los demás.

2) Durante una pelea jamás pierdas de vista a tu enemigo ya que eso podría significar tu pérdida absoluta y siempre fíjate en sus movimientos pues hay muchas posibilidades que sus ataques repetitivos.

3) Siempre ten en cuenta los puntos a tu favor, como por ejemplo en este caso es la diferencia de tamaño y como dice un dicho válgase la redundancia: "Entre más grande más fuerte es la caída"

4) En cada pelea que tengas piensa que esa será la última y que si no das todo de ti en ella tu vida no habrá valido la pena ni un poco.

5) Ten en cuenta estos consejos hasta el final de la pelea y así tendrás más chance de victoria.

¿Los entendiste cierto?-_ me pregunto serio y yo a eso asentí emocionado-_ Entonces… ¡Prepárate porque ya viene!-_ yo solo pude decir un simple "Si" a eso para luego dirigir mi vista a nuestros atacantes…_

_Y así comenzó mi pelea contra el segundo al mando de la pandilla del colegio, no fue la gran cosa ya que éramos simples potros y para los adultos nuestra contienda seria un simple juego o rabieta de niños, pero aun así para nosotros fue dura ya que como lo he dicho anteriormente gracias a que éramos pequeños con un simple puñetazo del otro era suficiente para rompernos la boca; y como dijo Storm seguir sus consejos no era mala idea ya que después de los primeros golpes que me dio ese brabucón se me hiso fácil ver, esquivar y regresar con el doble de fuerza sus movimientos, así el quedo en un estado igual o peor al mío ya que para dejarlo fuera de combate el final solo tuve que usar la fuerza de gravedad a mi favor y como había dicho Storm: "Entre más grande más fuerte es la caída"; luego de haber derrotado a mi "Contrincante" si se le puede llamar así decidí que era hora de ver cómo le estaba yendo a mi amigo Storm, cuando me gire a verlos quede con la boca abierta ya que Storm estaba un poco magullado por los golpes que recibió de ese brabucón pero si lo comparo a como quedo el que me había robado el dinero Storm solo tenía unos rasponsitos._

_Nos íbamos a ir de ahí cuando oímos más voces, yo me sorprendí ya que significaba que esa pandilla tenía más miembros, nos volteamos con un poco de miedo los dos ya que Storm estaba tan débil que se estaba apoyando en mi pues no se podía mantener de pie, nos tranquilizamos un poquito pues solo se trataba de 2 profesores que fueron llamados por unos disque "Espectadores" que para mi hasta el día de hoy me parece que eran integrantes de esa pandilla que decidieron no participar en la pelea sino mejor ver que sucedía y al ver como termino decidieron avisar por miedo a que les pasara lo mismo; los profesores nos llevaron a todos a enfermería y llamaron a nuestros padres para informarles de lo sucedido, en eso me entere que Storm estaba viviendo solo con su padre que era medico ya que lo habían trasladado de hospital y su madre y hermana mayor no quisieron mudarse por que ya se habían acostumbrado a la ciudad y no querían perder las amistades que ya tenían; cuando llegaron nuestros padres se sorprendieron al vernos en ese estado pero antes que pudieran preguntarnos qué había pasado la rectora los hiso pasar a su oficina y allí les explico lo sucedido; mientras ellos hablaban yo le pregunte a Storm sobre donde había aprendido a pelear y él me dijo que su hermana mayor lo entrenaba desde que el tenia memoria ya que ella quería que él pudiera defenderse solo y defendiera a los demás._

_Luego que nuestros padres salieran y nos dieran un fuerte regaño por nuestra conducta, nos dijeron que estaban felices porque no nos la habíamos dejado montar por esos brabucones pero que no podíamos responder de esa manera cada vez que nos enojáramos, aceptamos eso pero a cambio yo pedí que no nos cambiaran o sacaran del curso ya que Storm y yo éramos mejores amigos y que dejaran que Storm me diera clases de Defensa personal; al oír mis padres lo de que quería que Storm me diera clases de auto-defensa desistieron un poco pero después de meditarlo un rato y ver que gracias a Storm yo salí lo menos afectado posible de la pelea aceptaron…_

_Y así paso un año para ser exacto en el cual Storm y yo nos volvimos los mejores amigos, conocíamos todo lo uno del otro como por ejemplo que el sueño de Storm era convertirse en un guardia real de Canterlot mientras el mío era ser un gran ejemplo a seguir para Rainbow, éramos el dúo maravilla para todos nuestros conocidos pero eso duro hasta un trágico día, para ser exacto en una salida a la fabrica del clima en Cloudsdale que gano nuestro salón a fin de año, lo que ocurrió allí jamás lo olvidare, fue horrible pues una de las maquinas del clima estallo provocando una tormenta devastadora dentro de la fabrica que nos atrapo a todos, durante toda esa tempestad un rayo casi me cae pero Storm me quito de en medio, pero en eso otro rayo golpeo un área donde había una gran cantidad de nubes que cayeron donde ahora estaba Storm y como se sabe las nubes son como rocas para los pegasos, pero antes que cayeran sobre él lo salvo el antiguo líder de los wonderbolts al cual todos conocían con el sobrenombre de "S.T.O.R.M"; cuando pudimos salir de ahí todos habíamos quedado con algún tipo de trauma pero sobre todo mi amigo Storm que quedo con un miedo permanente a todas las clases de tormentas; en esta ocasión cuando nuestros padres llegaron, el padre de Storm sin dudarlo 2 veces decidió pedir traslado automático de regreso a Manehattan…_

_Y así pasaron los años y aunque Storm ya no vivía en Cloudsdale seguíamos en contacto, Y aun más cuando nuestros padres murieron y yo tuve que hacerme cargo de la educación de Rainbow; el también me conto por lo que vivió durante esos años, me dijo que hiso nuevos amigos por allá como en especial 2; uno era un unicornio al que llamaban Great Barrier _(Gran Barrera)_ y un tímido pegaso llamado GreenShy, me contaba de todas las locas aventuras por las que pasaban pero que aun así no eran lo mismo sin mi; cuando termine la escuela de vuelo me dispuse a conseguir un trabajo para poder mantener a Rainbow y a mí mismo y en eso me invitaron a unirme a la guardia real, al principio dude por obvias razones las cuales eran dejar sola a Rainbow pero se me informo que a cambio de unirme se me daría una paga con la cual se costearían los estudios de Rainbow, con eso y con que permitieran a Rainbow quedarse en uno de los departamentos de la escuela de vuelo fue suficiente para que aceptar sin chistar; luego de eso le escribí una carta a mi amigo Storm informándole sobre el nuevo acontecimiento pero él no me respondio…_

_Me sentí defraudado pero aun así seguí adelante, me prepare tanto física como mentalmente para mi ingreso, aliste mis cosas y me dirigí con Rainbow a la estación para abordar el tren que me llevaría a donde realizaría mi entrenamiento, Canterlot, eso me sorprendió ya que solo los más destacados reclutas realizaban su entrenamiento allí y sinceramente yo no creía estar tan capacitado para eso, cuando oímos el ultimo llamado para abordar el tren salí de mis pensamientos y me prepare para subirlo pero antes me despedí de Rainbow la cual con lagrimas en los ojos me abrazo y me dio un relicario que era muy valioso para ella a modo de amuleto, yo lo acepte con lagrimas en los ojos y me subí al tren para seguir despidiéndome de Rainbow hasta que ya no la vi u oí mas…_

_El viaje no tomo más de medio día, al llegar allí a todos los reclutas nos estaban esperando los comandantes, cuando nos reunimos todos los reclutas del tren con los comandantes les hicimos saludo militar para luego escuchar sus ordenes de seguirlos al castillo de la Princesa Celestia donde estaba ubicado el mayor cuartel general de Equestria, la caminata fue tranquila pero aun así un poco dura ya que a cada uno nos tocaba llevar nuestras cosas…_

_Al entrar en el castillo nos dimos cuenta que no éramos los únicos ya que había en total otros 5 grupos sin contarnos ya que acabábamos de llegar, cada grupo estaba conformado por ponys de regiones exactas pero los que más llamaban la atención era un grupo en el cual los integrantes estaban enlodados hasta las orejas; yo miraba extrañado a ese grupo pero en eso escuche una vos muy familiar para mi acompañada de algunas risas, me deje llevar por esas voces y al ver de quien se trataba quede sorprendido pues delante mío estaba Storm acompañado de otros dos ponys desconocidos para mí, me alegre mucho al verlo pero como llevábamos tanto tiempo sin vernos imagine que él me abría olvidado, por eso fui retrocediendo poco a poco pero él me vio in en su rostro su formo un gran sonrisa se fue corriendo hacia mí para saludarme alegremente y en eso me presento a los que lo acompañaban, a su derecha estaba un Unicornio blanco de melena morada pero con la diferencia que era de un tamaño colosal este me saludo de manera muy animada y se presento como Great Barrier, yo le devolví el saludo igual de animado; el otro pony era un pegaso __verde y melena roja que también me saludo pero de una manera más tímida se llamaba GreenShy; luego de esa presentación y de que me di cuenta que ellos eran los amigos de los cuales Storm me hablaba en sus cartas tuvimos una charla muy amena en la cual nos hicimos amigos, yo aproveche y le pregunte a Storm el por qué no me había respondido la última carta que le había enviado, el me miro con sorpresa pero luego me explico que la mas posible era que no le había llegado ya que él estuvo de viaje casi por 2 semanas ya que el comandante que a ellos les toco era mejor conocido como Vulcanos, el más duro y cruel de los comandantes, y como primera prueba les ordeno que tendrían que llegar a Canterlot a pie desde Manehattan, me sorprendió mucho eso pero aun así todo continuo normal; luego de eso se nos llamo a todos y se nos separo en escuadrones y para mi suerte me toco con Storm y sus amigos pero de comandante a Vulcanos; desde el primer momento fue estricto con nosotros ya que como primera orden nos puso a darle 50 vueltas a el castillo sin usar ventajas en 2 horas y el que no las terminara o hiciera trampa no cenaría; y así paso el tiempo nos hicimos el mejor de los escuadrones tanto que se decidió que nos promoverían si cumplíamos una "fácil" que era derrotar a un grupo de grifos que querían invadir a Equestria desde la frontera, obviamente aceptamos sin dudarlo pero la sorpresa fue que al llegar nos separaron en 2 grupos por que descubrieron que no era uno ¡SINO 2 LOS GRUPOS QUE ATACARIAN! Nuestros grupos fueron comandados por Storm y yo que éramos los mejores del escuadrón, pero lo que no imaginamos era que esos "Grupitos" en verdad eran comandos de hasta 100 soldados grifos cada uno mientras que nosotros apenas éramos 40 pero gracias a que nos separaron para combatirlos solo éramos de a 20, la pelea fue tan devastadora que de mi escuadrón yo fui el único sobreviviente gracias a que descubrí mi talento especial, pero por otro lado en el grupo de Storm hubo más suerte ya que no hubo bajas pero se dejo a alguien atrás y ese alguien fue nada menos que Storm que decidió quedarse para darles tiempo a sus compañeros para que escaparan, llevaran a los heridos que eran Great Barrier y GreenShy y pidieran refuerzos, pero eso jamás sucedió ya que nuestros "supuestos" compañeros decidieron abandonarlo a su suerte; cuando Great Barrier, GreenShy y yo nos enteramos de esa decisión nos sorprendimos mucho y decidimos salvar a nuestro amigo pero antes de dar un movimiento Storm regreso y para sorpresa de todos traía prisioneros de guerra que cuando se les interrogo dijeron que el pegaso que los había atrapado era un demonio personificado ya que el solo los había derrotado a todos y eso que eran más de 80 decían ellos mismos, pero lo que más sobresalía de sus relatos era que todos contaban que el pegaso que los derroto invoco un extraño ataque en forma de media luna pero de color negro y que ellos nombraron como "__Shadow__Fang__" _(Colmillo de sombras)_ pero por otro lado estaba Storm que no decía nada o bueno eso fue hasta que dijo "Ustedes me traicionaron…" y luego de eso se retiro con ayuda de su abogado…_

_Y antes de que se nos promovieran GreenShy también desistió, luego de eso Great Barrier y yo seguimos en la guardia hasta el día de hoy; y por otro lado de GreenShy y Storm no volví a tener contacto hasta el día de hoy…_

_Fin de la narración de Thunder Slash._

Thunder acabo la narración del como conoció a Storm pero en eso alguien hablo

-?2: Vaya… No sabía que así fueron los sucesos a partir de tu punto de vista- dijo una vos desde otro lado del cuarto-

-Todos: ¡!- Se sorprendieron a oír esa vos y se dieron vuelta para ver que se trataba de Storm, de la alegría de ver a su amigo despierto todas las Mane6 no aguantaron las ganas de darle un fuerte abrazo entre lagrimas y preguntas como por ejemplo: de cómo se encontraba y desde cuando había estado escuchado le historia; Storm contesto las preguntas y luego fue a saludar a su viejo mejor amigo

-Storm: Hola amigo ¿como la has pasado estos últimos años?- pregunto sin ningún problema

-Thunder S: Sabes cómo he estado y además si alguien aquí debe decir como esta ese eres tu amigo- dijo con son de victoria en su vos

-Storm: Ufff… tienes razón…- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su pesuña izquierda- Princesas…- dijo mientras volteaba a dirección de estas- se las responsabilidades que tengo como director de la orquesta y también del estado actual en el que me encuentro pero aun así…- pauso para tomar aire- ¿me dejarían ir a darle a mis padres el funeral que merecen?- pregunto con eje de tristeza en su vos

-P. Luna: Tia…- dijo la princesa de la noche viendo a su hermana mayor

-P. Celestia: Por supuesto joven Storm, después de todo yo también sé que es lo que se siente perder a un familiar querido…- hablo la princesa sorprendiendo a todos a excepción de su hermana que era la única que sabía de que hablaba, Storm le agradeció alegre a las princesas y se dirigió a la puerta, pero la vos de Thunder lo detuvo cuando este pidió permiso a las princesas para acompañarlo en ese duro momento, las princesas tampoco se negaron a él y mucho menos pudo Storm cuando las chicas le dijeron que lo acompañarían ; y en eso se dirigieron a la estación de Canterlot para tomar el primer tren que los llevara a Manehattan…

**Mientras tanto en otro sitio…**

-?3: Maestro aquí le traje lo que me pidió…- hablo el Alicornio causante del accidente de la gala del galope en Canterlot mientras dejaba una especie de estatua en frente de su amo

-?4: Excelente X-Solaris lo has hecho bien…- dijo alabando a su fiel lacayo para luego tocar la estatua y hacer que esta brillara mientras se comenzaba a oír un ahogado grito

-?5: Ufff… ¿qué me paso?- pregunto el extraño ser que se liberó de su encierro

-X-Solaris: Has sido liberado de tu encierro por mi gran maestro espíritu del caos…- dijo el Alicornio

-Discord: A sí, que bueno…- dijo secamente este mientras se levantaba para irse pero una extraña energía le impidió seguir su camino ya que lo atrapo y comenzó a torturarlo, en eso comenzó a gritar de dolor pero antes de poder decir algo una vos resonó

-?4: Vaya, vaya así que nuestro "querido" invitado se quiere ir ¿Eh?- dijo irónicamente- pues es una "lástima" ya que aun no nos hemos presentado…- prosiguió con la ironía- es un "gusto" conocerte al fin Discord, yo tu anfitrión soy Máster Mind y quien te está dando tan "agradable" tratamiento es mi más fiel lacayo X-Solaris…- se presento a Discord el cual apenas si podía oírlo gracias a todos sus tétricos quejidos de dolor- pero de seguro te estarás preguntando "¿Qué hago aquí, para que me quieren, cual es su plan…?" y mas Blablablá… pues todo eso tiene una explicación la cual es muy simple, te he traído ante mi porque desde ahora trabajas para mí y tu misión es la más simple, tienes que deshacerte de 2 piedritas que hay en mi camino de venganza contra los que me traicionaron ya que desde hace mucho tiempo han estado interfiriendo en mis planes y no, no son las princesas o las Guardianas de la harmonía ya que no son una amenaza, pero de los que quiero que te deshagas si lo son…- dijo mostrándole una esfera de cristal en la cual aparecían 2 ponys realizando técnicas muy extrañas… que ni siquiera él, las princesas o las guardianas de la harmonía seria capaces de hacer- ¡Oh! Y no te preocupes de poderes que esos te los doy yo…- finalizo Máster Mind mientras colocaba su pata encima de Discord y comenzaba a brillar; y por otro lado Discord sentía un dolor demoniaco para ser más exactos como si le metieran lava con acido dentro de su cuerpo y la revolvieran como si fuera una sopa, por lo cual lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un grito estremecedor mientras Máster Mind volvía a reír sínicamente (como lo ha hecho en todos los capítulos en los que ha aparecido ._.U)

**De regreso en Canterlot…**

Las chicas, Thunder y Storm estaban terminando de empacar sus cosas para irse a Manehattan…

Cuando de pronto Thunder escucho a Storm tararear algo…

-Thunder S: Oye amigo, que tanto tarareas que ya llevas como media hora así y pareces una pony enamorada…- bromeo para subirle el animo a su amigo

-Storm: … ¡Oh! Eso, nah es solo que como soy músico casi siempre expreso mis sentimientos a partir de la música…- respondio asiendo bufar a Thunder- Es enserio, si no me crees te lo puedo demostrar cantando…- reto a Thunder y como este es un buen competidor (Como su hermana LoL) acepto sin rechistar- de acuerdo… pero espera un minuto ¿Dónde estará?...-dijo para sí mientras buscaba algo con su mirada-… ¡! Ahí estas…- dijo mientras saludaba a una unicornio de pelo azul y gafas moradas (Que todos mejor conocemos como _Vinyl_Scratch) luego de que hablaran algo la unicornio asintió y luego con su magia trajo un toca discos portable que siempre llevaba consigo, (Aquí va la cancion, el link: watch?v= 5WK-vRhz9xs ya saben lo otro, solo quiten los intermedios y si aun así no mete asegúrense que halla 3 de estos "/" dos antes del www y uno después del .com) que comenzó a sonar, entonces Storm se puso a bailar al ritmo de la música y canto:

_Is it really necessary  
>Every single day<br>Making me more ordinary  
>In every possible way<em>

_This ordinary mind is broken  
>You did it and you don't even know<br>Leaving me with words unspoken  
>You better get back cuz I'm ready for...<em>

_More than this  
>Whatever it is<br>Baby, I hate days like this  
>Caught in a trap<br>I can't look back  
>Baby I hate days like this<em>

_When it rain, rain, rains  
>It rain, rain, rains<br>When it rain, rain, rains  
>It rain, rain, rains<br>When it rain, rain, rains  
>It rain, rain, rains<br>When it rain, rain, rains  
>It rain, rain, rains<br>More than this...  
>Baby I hate days like<em>

_Trying to be ordinary  
>Was it me who was the fool?<br>Thought you found the man you wanted  
>until you turn him into something new<em>

_Well even if our minds are broken  
>There's something that I need you to know<br>It's nothing like the life we wanted  
>You better move on<br>Cuz I'm ready for_

_More than this  
>Whatever it is<br>Baby, I hate days like this  
>Caught in a trap<br>I can't look back  
>Baby I hate days like this<em>

_When it rain, rain, rains  
>It rain, rain, rains<br>When it rain, rain, rains  
>It rain, rain, rains<br>When it rain, rain, rains  
>It rain, rain, rains<br>When it rain, rain, rains  
>It rain, rain, rains<br>More than this...  
>Baby I hate days like this<em>

_(Spoken)  
>I'm not angry<br>Don't know what to do  
>After all the years that I spent with you<br>I can't blame you for the things you say  
>I was using you just to hide away<em>

_More than this  
>Whatever it is<br>Baby, I hate days like this  
>Caught in a trap<br>I can't look back  
>Baby I hate days like this<em>

_When it rain, rain, rains  
>It rain, rain, rains<br>When it rain, rain, rains  
>It rain, rain, rains<br>When it rain, rain, rains  
>It rain, rain, rains<br>When it rain, rain, rains  
>It rain, rain, rains<em>

_When it rain, rain, rains  
>It rain, rain, rains<br>When it rain, rain, rains  
>It rain, rain, rains<br>When it rain, rain, rains  
>It rain, rain, rains<br>When it rain, rain, rains  
>It rain, rain, rains<br>More than this...  
><em>_Baby I hate days like this_

__Cuando Storm termino todos lo estaban viendo sorprendido…

-Thunder S: Estuvo bien amigo… pero 2 cosas: la vos me pareció muy afeminada y el bailecito también; pero aun así no estuvo mal…- admitió divertido cuando vio que Storm ponía ojos de plato (O-O) al oír sus palabras.

-Storm: Afeminado, ¿Eh?... ¬¬*- le dijo enojado a su Thunder que se asusto un poco, al ver su expresión- ¡PUES VAMOS A VER CUAN AFEMINADO SIGUES DICIENDO QUE SOY DESPUES DE QUE TE DE UNA PALISA!- grito tirándosele encima para apalearlo, las chicas trataron de separarlos pero no pudieron hacer nada ya que después de un tiempo en vez de ser horrible se volvió cómica haciéndolas reír; después de un rato se escucho como algo traqueaba y un grito de dolor (LOL)

**Mientras tanto en Manehattan…**

Se veía a un pegaso caminar por lo que parecía el aula de un colegio o universidad, hasta que llego a un área donde decía "Departamento para estudiantes" subió hasta el sexto piso y ahí entro en la que parecía ser su habitación…

-?6: Ummm… al fin un día libre- hablo mientras extendía sus alas- ¿Huh?...! Oh vaya, correo…- dijo después de ver que había una carta en el piso- ¿Quién me la habrá enviado?- dijo mientras la recogía del suelo y la habría tirando el empaque encima de una mesita, luego de unos minutos leyendo la carta hablo- Pobre…- dijo mientras que la bajaba, para cambiar la dirección de su vista hacia una repisa donde había algunas revistas donde se veían a una pony modelando- Lo siento amada mía, pero parece que nuestro reencuentro después de tantos años tendrá que esperar un poco ya que un amigo mío necesita de mi apoyo en estos momentos…- le conto a la pony de las revistas como si pudiera oírlo, se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse para ir a visitar a su viejo amigo; y en el empaque de la carta se podía leer que decía: " De: Familia Heart, Para: "GreenShy"

**Continuara…**

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

¿Qué le habrá pasado al pobre Discord en manos de Máster Mind?, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en el ataque de los grifos para que Storm y los prisioneros de guerra terminaran así?, ¿Y quiénes serán los pobres ponys que estan en la mira de Máster Mind?... pues esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo…

**Aquí está la descripción de GreenShy (Cortesía de Takari100):**

**GreenShy: **Pelaje verde y crin roja. Cutie Mark en forma de llave inglesa. Pegaso.  
>GreenShy siempre ha sido un pony tímido y con dificultades para volar. Se hizo amigo enseguida de Fluttershy en la academia, y pronto se volvieron dos muy buenos amigos. Siempre se protegían el uno al otro cuando Rainbow no estaba cerca para ayudar. Un día, GreenShy descubrió que tenía unos sentimientos más profundos hacia Fluttershy, pero nunca supo verse capaz de decírselo. Ahora, después de unos años si saber nada de su mejor amigaamor, le gustaría declararse de una vez por todas. ¿Lo conseguirá? ¡Solo tú puedes decírnoslo! **(En eso se refiere a mi LOL)**

**Y que les parece (repito); ustedes dicen, habrá muchas parejas y una Yuri (Chica y chica para los que no entiendan) que ustedes decidirán por medio de los reviews, la que quieran, pero primero se hará conteo de votos LOL y a partir de la cantidad si quieren agregare Lemon y todo lo que quieran, también decidirán con quien se queda el personaje principal (Storm) y también Loyalty, me pueden decir que canciones quieren que ponga más adelante.**

**¡Ahora! (Si se puede decir así ¬¬) ¡MI NUEVO SECCION!**

**Hora de repuestas con Shadowblade XP:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie: Primero que todo un millos (Y uno ;P) de gracias mas por haberme dejado usar a Thunder Slash, enserio es un honor ponerlo en mi historia ya que concuerda con ella como si fuera pan con mantequilla y solo una duda ¿Que te pareció?; pero ya cambiando de tema sobre tus cuestiones: **

•**El romance entre Rainbow y Storm es casi imposible porque el cariño que tiene Rainbow (Lo sé, significa que Rainbow si llego o llegara a amarlo XP) por Storm no es correspondido ya que el solo la ve como una hermanita menor gracias a que la conoce desde pequeña y siempre la cuido como si fuera de su familia (Al igual que lo hacía con Thunder) y por eso hay más posibilidades que sea un Soarin Dash (Además creo que la pareja de Storm será Twilight… ¡MALDICION DI MUCHA INFORMACION, BORRA, BORRAR!)**

**XARREN1994: Esto no es una cuestión, más bien fue un pedido y pues si a mí también me gusta la cancion "Foo Fighters walk" aunque no había pensado en ella, ¡pero como es una petición la usare! Y lo que pasa es que aun no he encontrado el momento perfecto para usarla pero aun así te aviso qué si la usare. :D**

**Y ahora las de mis dos queridos ganadores misteriosos (Para ustedes ya que yo si se quienes son pero no se los diré XD)**

**Desconocido No1: Si, si lo sé pero próximamente ****SI ****habrá más escenas de acción**

**Desconocido No2: También lo pensé, pero no creo que por ahora necesite agregar personajes ni de Bleach como de las sagas de yugioh (¡POR AHORA!)**

**Y como no hay nada más que decir…**

**GRACIAS TOTALES…**

**P.S:** ¡Salí a vacaciones! Por un mes y es por eso que creo que subir capítulos en ese tiempo; también que no se desilusionen los que no pudieron ganar ya que posiblemente haga una trilogía (Como matrix XD) y con eso sus personajes tendrán la oportunidad de salir; y por ultimo pero no menos importante les recomiendo que lean las historias "Shattered Rainbow" de Adriana-Valkyrie y "El Guardian del caos" de XARREN1994, ya que estan muy buenas y me gustaría que las leyeran.


End file.
